


What makes families

by Elexa



Series: The family series [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Elexa
Summary: Who thought that taking in an orphan could change your life so drastically?Rommath, Grand Magister of Quel'thalas, watched his homeland and his prince fall. And if that is not enough he additionally had to worry about a wayward elfling that hardly did as he was told and that forces Rommath to reconsider who his friends and family really are.





	1. The prince's stupid idea

 

“Is simply never found the right woman, what is there not to understand?” Grand Magister Rommath glowered at Prince Kael’thas. “Then how about a child?” the prince asked hopefully “A child surely would make even you take a break from work.” “And how, pray tell, am I supposed to set a child into this world without a female partner.” Rommath voice had reached the greatest volume that a man of his breeding would allow, and his gaze tried to murder the prince. “Adoption?” The prince asked turning away from his furious friend. “And risking the chance that the child would be less than talented with magic than I am? No thank you” Rommath snorted in answer.

“All I am saying is, Rommath, that you should try to take a break on this year's winter solstice.” “Why?” Rommath tone was more that of a defiant child than of a Grand Magister. “Because, by the sun, it is our second most important holiday and because I believe that one break once a year cannot be healthy for anyone, not even you!” with that the prince stormed out the room leaving an angry Grand Magister behind.

Of course, it was true what Kael’thas had said, but who could Rommath spend the holiday with, beside his friends, who all had family of their own, he had no one. Besides, the winter solstice was three and half month away. When the day would arrive, the prince would have forgotten about his crazy idea.

Rommath was seldomly mistaken about anything, but he was regarding the prince and his idea. Only two weeks later Kael’thas had asked him to meet him on Sunstrider isle. Just as he stepped out of his portal Kael’thas turned towards the Falthrien Academy. “I gave thoughts to your last argument, my friend.” he spoke and moved towards the complex in front of him, Rommath falling in step beside him. “And I came to the conclusion that there are orphans in the Academy that had been given scholarships because of their talent.” At those words Rommath felt his hard sink yet he still followed his friend. “And, because they are orphans they eat, live and sleep here.” Kael’thas made a broad gesture toward the buildings. “And just as luck has it they are eating in the dining hall, with the other students already having left for home. And can you imagine? As I explained the situation to the principal, she was more than willing to let us observe them. Let us have a look around.” The grin on the prince’s face was huge while he turned to Rommath stopping in front of the stairs that lead up to the entrance. Rommath choked on air after his last sentences. “You did what?” panic rose within him however before he said anything else Kael’thas moved up the stairs. „Shall we?” and all Rommath could do was to follow him.

They moved quickly through the open walkways until Kael’thas lead them out onto a balcony that overlooked the mess hall in which, as he had said, the students sat at tables and ate their dinner. Beside him Rommath heard Kael’thas gush over the children, from time to time he would point at a few that sat in groups of three to five. However, Rommath gaze flickered quickly to a child that sat alone at a table that was directly below them, making it hard to see from the balcony. Beside Kael’thas stood a woman, that readily gave the names of the children he pointed at.

 

Still, Rommath could only look at the boy, he guessed, below them. To get a better look he leaned slightly over the balustrade and his eyes widened in wonder. Did he previously thought that the boy was sitting alone he now saw that opposite of the boy sat a fire familiar as big as the boy himself. And the flames that liked up from its form were as red as the boy’s hair.

 

“What is his name?” Rommath asked looking quickly at the woman before looking back down. Her conversation with Kael’thas, if you could call it that, came to a screeching halt as both looked below them. “Oh.” she said, voice, disappointed. “That is Aethas Sunreaver. He has not been long here. Only a month. He came from an orphanage downtown after he nearly had burned it down. According to the patron he had shown signs of magic all the time, but never this powerful.” “That familiar, is that his?” Rommath continued to question. “Yes,” she huffed, “he calls it Za’theas. Apparently, he called for it during that accident and it did not leave his side since then. No matter what we tried. And while it does not attack the other students it does act hostile towards them.” At that she shakes her head sadly.

 

When the familiar suddenly raised its head and fixed it’s burning eyes on them. “What is it, Za’theas?” the boy asked and too looked up. Their eyes meet and for a moment before the boy looked back down. “Come now, Za’theas, do not be rude.” And then the familiar did something that nearly had Rommath jump down into the hall. It spoke. “My apology, little master, that was not my intend.” its voice was still deep and rusty yet it spoke.

 

Jerkily Rommath turned away from the hall and went down the walkways they came from anger burning inside. Kael’thas and the principal following closely behind him until he stopped close to the exit. He turned back around to face the principal and only when he did that did he begin to speak. “How long does he have him?” he asked her, voice laced with anger. “Only a month, as I said before.” she answered him warily. “That cannot be.” he hisses back “No child should be able learn to call for a familiar of this size within a month. And even then, it should not have a name, nor should it be able to speak. Especially speaking is a skill that takes years to teach to a familiar.” Rommath knew that fist hand it had taken him two years to teach his how to form words and another to make it speak in full and complex sentences. And even that was considered unbelievable fast. That boy teaching his within a month would either mean that the principal was lying, and the boy had to be extremely talented. Before neither she nor Kael’thas could say anything towards his statement Rommath turned around, opened a portal and left.


	2. I am Aethas, by the way, Aethas Sunreaver

In the following weeks Rommath was spared from any more of his friend’s splendid ideas for one because he avoided the prince as if later had the plague and because he spends many minutes of his free time teleporting into and out of the academy. He often would do so in his lunch breaks, that he used to spend with Kael’thas, but now he spends them with a specific young redhead.

 

At first, he would teleport inside the academy and then cast invisibility on himself to move unnoticed among the other students on the grounds before and below the academy where the children spend their lunch break. It was fairly easy to find Aethas for he was always a few feet away from the groups and sat down in in the shadows of the trees that marked the border of the academy ground, always choosing the side that faced away from the other children.

 

During the first half week Rommath would sit down opposite of the boy under another tree out of sight of the academy and it’s students. While he felt like the utmost creep during those breaks he also had the chance to study the boy from up closer. He noticed the thinness of his body and that his hair had a slight copper tone to it. And most of the time he would quietly watch the boy speaking with Za’theas and doing his homework while he himself would quietly eat his own lunch.

 

On some days the boy and his burning companion would muster the place where he sat absentminded but never said anything or did anything. However, on the fifth day that he came to observe the elfling that changed.

 

Rommath had just sat down opposite of Aethas when the boy suddenly slid closer and reached with his right arm out towards Rommath. Within a few seconds Aethas small hand laid on Rommath shin and his invisibility was gone.

 

Their eyes meet again as Aethas grow big in surprise. “Your one of the men from before the day before yesterday. Those that were with principal Allaida.” at that the boy smiled proudly. “Yes” Rommath smiled in return, finding the boy’s smile horribly contagious. “I was visiting the Academy with the prince on Monday.” “You know the prince?” Aethas asked voice was filled with wonder before he seemed to remember something.

“I am Aethas, by the way, Aethas Sunreaver! And this is Za’theas, he’s my friend.” at that the being next to him roared slightly. “Pleased to meet you, Aethas. I am Rommath.” he introduced himself, still slightly smiling.

 

From then on, he would visit Aethas during each of his lunch breaks and he often would help the boy with homework that he had problems with. After one and a half month he asked the principal if he could take Aethas with him on a walk around the isle on Saturday. He had feared that she would still be mad because of his outburst back then but she had not and even allowed him to take Aethas outside of the isle.

 

Nevertheless, during their first excursion, as Aethas called them, they simply wandered around the shore of Sunstrider Isle and Aethas happily chatted about the latest events from the academy while Rommath told him the ridiculously things the arcanists had done. They stopped on the part where they could see the Sunwell in the distance and had their lunch at a table Rommath’s assistant had set up for him.

 

Aethas had been mesmerized by all the food that was on the table and had told Rommath that while they were given more than enough food at the academy their meals always were simple.

From then on, Rommath had set his mind on letting Aethas try only the most exotic meals he could find in the kingdom.

 

Therefore, there latest trip, as his assistant called them, had been to Silvermoon’s most expensive coffee shop, where Aethas had tried the jungle hot chocolate, a hot beverage, as the days had become colder, that was made of cocoa imported from the Stranglethorn Vale and therefore had a dark green colour. While Aethas happily drank his green drink, Rommath had chosen a simple coffee, Za’theas gone for the moment as Aethas had learned how to dismiss him under Rommath tutelage, a shadow fell upon their table.

Both looked up to meet the gaze of a more than sulky Kael’thas Sunstrider. “So, this is what you do nowadays?” His mood clearly reflected in his voice, “Showing poor little orphans how the Grand Magister lives?”

 

Aethas looked questioningly between Rommath and the blond-haired figure and Kael'thas opened his mouth once more but Rommath rose from his chair before he could do so. “Aethas we are outside for a moment, alright?” Rommath voice was soft as he spoke to the boy. Aethas gave him only a curt nod in reply, unspoken question and fear glittering in his eyes. “Garçon, a small pastry for the elfling!” He called before he took Kael'thas elbow in a vice-like grip and marched him outside.

 

“What are you doing here, Kael'thas? You normally do not go to such establishments.” Rommath asked him. “Normally I do not. But lately one of my closest friends has been avoiding me and every time I tried to visit him in his office he was either too busy or gone. So, I had to interrogate his assistant to find out that he apparently spends all his time with an orphan, takes him shopping and to all those fancy restaurants!” Kael'thas shrieks, voice far too loud for the role of the prince.

“So? Was it not your idea that I should go out and adopt an orphan? Should you not be happy?” Rommath asked in return.

 

Kael'thas only looked at him in bewilderment. “You actually listened to me?” he asked. “Yes, yes, I did, now if you excuse me, Aethas is waiting for me inside. He is probably terrified for his life after your jealousy show.” Rommath turned around and re-entered the coffee shop.  Aethas was still sitting at their table and pushed the remaining of his pastry around his plate with his fork. As Rommath approached he looked up. “And? How is that pastry?” He asked the younger softly while he sat back down.

“Very sweet and chocolatey. Here I left you something, so you can try it” at that he pushed the plate, fine porcelain rimmed with gold, over towards Rommath. The pastry was indeed very chocolatey, yet it was not as sweet as Rommath had feared. “It is very good and not as sweet as I thought.” he smiled at Aethas. And just like that did it seem as if the boy had forgotten all about the blonde figure that had interrupted before. However, Rommath, that sat facing the entrance of the coffee shop so that Aethas opposite of him could enjoy the spectacular view over Silvermoon’s rooftops behind him, had seen that Kael’thas had waited outside the shop before he had marched away towards the royal palace.

 

The two of them had slowly finished their drinks and the pastry and then had left the shop. Now they were wandering the streets of Silvermoon, Aethas small hand securely tucked in one of Rommath larger ones. From time to time Aethas would point at something that had caught his attention or he stopped to look in wonder up at the winter solstice decoration that adorned the streets. Even if the solstice was two weeks away, the city was already decorated.

“With who are you going to spend the holiday” Aethas tore his eyes away from the silver sun above and looked quizzically at Rommath. His nose had turned slightly red from the cold air, reminding Rommath that they should return soon.

 

“I do not know yet.” He answered truthfully, he had yet to ask the principal if it would be alright if he would take Aethas home over the holidays.  “With who are you spending the holiday?” He asked in return and regretted it as soon as the words had left his mouth. Aethas face became sad they had not often spoken about their family in the past month however Rommath knew that Aethas father, a ranger, had been killed in a fight with a troll not long ago. His mother had died during childbirth as she had given life to her twins. And Aethas sister, Aelane, had remained in the orphanage after Aethas himself had been brought to the academy.

 

They had visited the orphanage a few weeks back on one of their trips, however his sister had not been there anymore. Small tears streamed down Aethas face “With Za’theas.” he sniffed quietly. Rommath knelt down before him, taking his face in his hands and softly brushed away his tears “Now, now, little flame, do not cry. How about as soon as we return to the academy I go and ask the principal if you could spend the holiday with me, hm?” Rommath tried to calm him. Aethas stopped sniffing and rubbed his now red rimmed eyes before he looked judgingly then he nodded.

 

“Now, let us continue, was that toy shop that you wanted to visit not somewhere around here?” With that he made a show to turn his head in search and was relieved when only a moment later Aethas began to pull him in the direction of the bazaar. They had passed the toy shop four weeks ago and it had taken Aethas two weeks to build up the courage to ask him if they could visit it next Saturday. The shop itself was brightly lit and buzzed with the always present magic of Silvermoon.

 

Inside gold shelves were stuffed to the bring with toys and stuffed animals. There were plastic bows, arrows, swords and staffs in any colour one could imagine. Hawkstrider and Dragonhawk stuffed figures ranged in size from small enough to be always carried around to life sized that nearly reached the shop’s roof with their heads. Rommath quietly prayed that Aethas would not choose one of those for it would nearly impossible to explain to the principal why the boy suddenly possessed such a large toy and where in the academy it should be placed.

 

And even if the room back at his mansion that he had begun to label as Aethas room few more weeks back than Rommath wanted to admit it would be a waste to store such a toy there if Aethas would not have access to it. Apparently Rommath prayed was heard because Aethas gave those huge animals only one short glance before he moved on and wandered deeper into the shop. Rommath made to follow him but the shopkeeper strode towards him.

 

“Good evening, Sir. Welcome to Trickery Toys. What can I do for you today?” He mentioned toward Aethas that was now ogling a shelf that held multiple little Al’ar stuffed animals “I buy whatever he chooses.” he answered gruffly. “Ah, your son I assume? A handsome young elfling and that hair, you rarely see such a shade of red. His mother’s I assume after all he already got your face!” The shopkeeper whistled happily and continued, completely ignoring the look of wonder and shock that took over the Grand Magister’s face, “Then I will be waiting at the register, should you need me for anything just ask.”

 

However, the second part of the monologue was lost to Rommath who was far too shocked over the assumptions. Of course, he had noticed that the child face and his own shared some similarities, for one they had the same thin nasal bone and the same high cheek bone, but he never thought that others would think they were actually related. He was ripped from his thoughts by a small hand that took hold of his robe and blue eyes staring at him questioningly. “I like this one but it is so pricey.” Aethas showed him one of the Al’ar toys. “Why? How much does it cost?” Rommath asks hand already going to the pouch that held his gold coins.

 

Small hands turned the toy around to read the price “240 gold”. “That is not expensive at all.” The black haired elf  huffs, “you want that one, right?” He only received a shaky nod. “Well then” with that he grasped Aethas other hand and together they walked over to the register and the awaiting clerk. Rommath paid for the toy and observed with a smile how Aethas watched the clerk roll the toy in a thin gold sheet then packed it in a small bag. “Here you go, young Sir.” With that the clerk held out the bag towards Aethas who smiled broadly and took it from his hands “Thank you” he called joyful while the two adults in the shop were not quite sure if he thanked the clerk or Rommath.

 

Together they left the shop and Aethas and Rommath walked back towards the academy chatting happily. Sooner than Rommath liked the academy came into sight and soon enough they were climbing up the stairs to its entrance. Together they moved over the walkways towards the room that the younger shared with three other students. He knelt down and gathered they younger body in his arm, hugging him close to his chest and felt small arm hugging him back. “Now, I see you tomorrow.” Rommath tried to smile but with every Saturday they spend together the parting got harder, Aethas himself looked close to tears, again.

 

With a heavy heart Rommath stood back up and waited until the elfling disappeared inside his room only then he turned around and marched towards the principal’s office. Her secretary looked up just as he rounded the corner and hastily stood up and opened the door that lead to the office

“Grand Magister Rommath is here to see you.” with that she sat back down at her desk and did not look up again until he had passed her.

 

“Grand Magister, what a pleasure to meet you again.” The principal leaned back in her chair brushing her blond hair from her shoulders. “Please, take a seat.” She softly smiled and Rommath remembered that Aethas once told him that some children call her gold locks. However he does not take the offered seat and remained standing the principal only raising one eyebrow at his behaviour. “I did not come for a pleasant chat.” His vice is nearly mechanical and sounded more like a golem than a human.

“I came to ask for your allowance to take Aethas to my mansion during the holidays.”. She mustered him once, twice face stern. His heart dropped at her calculating gaze.

Then a bright smile broke out on her face, “I do not see what could be against that. No, I believe the two of you are good for each other and because I am in a good mood today, Grand Magister, I also allow you to fill in adoptive documents for the boy in the future.” His face paled at the implication “That is not why I came here today, principal. And I was not even thinking about adopting the elfling.”

 

She only smiled warmly “Maybe you should think about it then. Now out with you, I have more important things on my hand than the adoption of one of my students, this academy does not run itself.” He only bowed slightly to her, face still pale but regaining colour slowly “Thank you, principal.”. After he had left her office and walked down the hallway she turned to her right and wished with her hand through the air. A picture appeared of a young red haired elf, that sat quietly on a bed cuddling a small plush phoenix to his chest. “Yes. The two are good for each other.”


	3. Jealousy is a nasty feeling

Rommath meanwhile had reached the entrance and stepped outside into the evening sun. Just as he walked down the stairs, he laid eyes upon the red and golden armour of the royal guards. A sigh escaped him as he continued to walk. “Rommath. I have heard that you brought the orphan a toy.” Kael’thas called.

 

“Aethas.” he answered, mumbling more to himself. “What?” was the prince’s eloquent answer. “His name is Aethas and yes, I brought him a toy. Now if you would excuse me I have a house to decorate and a room to prepare.” With that he began to cast the teleportation spell that would bring him back home only to have it interrupted by an angry Kael’thas. “You will not run away from me again.” he snarked.

 

“I am not running away from you but I am a busy man.” he answered quickly losing his patience with his friend. “You and busy, do not make me laugh, Grand Magister. During the weeks you might be, but my scouts have reported that every Saturday you spend the whole day, from around eight in the morning to nine in the evening, with this orphan!”

 

At the prince precise knowledge of his Saturday routine anger build inside him. He knew that those `scouts´ were never closer than five hundred feet, otherwise they would have made contact with at least one of his spells, but the thought of someone following them around every day was still frightening. He could only hope that Aethas never had caught sight of one of these scouts.

 

“So you are spying on me now? I never imagined that you would fall this low. What your father might think of this?” he smiled malicious and once more began to cast the teleportation spell. “You would not dare!” Kael’thas shrieked “As your prince I order you to never say a word about this to my father!” his face red with fury he noticed too late the spell’s completion and watched Rommath vanish into thin air.

 

The next week was especially stressful for Rommath did not only had to take care of his usual responsibilities as the Grand Magister, but he had to instruct his servants to decorate his home for the upcoming holiday and to prepare the room, Aethas room, so that the elfling could live in it soon.

To add to that he also had made an appointment with his tailor for the upcoming Saturday.

Nevertheless, Rommath still made time to spend his lunch breaks with the boy. And was delighted to be able to tell him that he would spend the holiday with him, which had led to the tailor appointment on Saturday because on his question if Aethas had clothes other than his school uniform the boy had denied.

Hence the appointment.

 

On this Friday he went home early, past his secretary that looked at him oddly, but her behaviour concerned him hardly, neither did the rumours that had begun spreading month ago with which he suspected that she played a main roll in.

 

He wanted to check for himself if his home had been fully prepared as he had inspected for he had planned to bring Aethas to the mansion tomorrow. He went down the broad, quadrangular spiral staircase that wound itself up in the magisters terrace and quickly crossed the gardens at its foot. Just then he saw royal guards enter the building complex and he quickly casted greater invisibility as the came closer.

Not a moment to late because just as it were only a few yards between him and the entrance prince Kael’thas entered. Rommath moved past him and his guards rather appalled by their lack of skill to detect hidden figures. They had to work on that in the future.

 

Rounding the corner he strode over to the stable and called to the stable master “My hawkstrider, now.” The young elf dashed into the stable in fear of  angering the Grand Magister and return within a minute with his trusty red hawkstrider. Rommath quickly mounted and gave it the spurs making it screech loudly yet it did not throw him off but ran towards the long drawbridge that connected the island of Quel’danas with Silvermoon and Quel’thalas.

 

Luck was on his side seeing as the bridge was down and not drawn up to let ships pass. Drawing the bridge up, letting ships pass, and letting it back down took about two to three hours, time that Rommath did not have. No, Kael’thas would approximately arrive in at his office in five minutes and then it would take him five more to leave the complex again. By that time Rommath would have crossed half of the bridge already and his quick spell that he sent towards the light display that informed citizen if it would be wise to cross the bridge, would make Kael’thas wait on the other side probably for another fifteen minutes before he would realize that a spell laid on the display. That gave Rommath enough time to pass through the city and mix with the horde of elves that left the city to return home. From outside the city walls it were only twenty minutes on a mounts back towards the east until he would cross the borders to his ground and with that would be inside his protective spells.


	4. Preparations are made

Slowing his hawkstrider down as he came close to his stables and pulled it to a stop in front of them he dismounted and gave it’s reigns to his waiting stable master. “Good afternoon, Master.” The elf bowed to him and rose after Rommath quick nod. Rommath went inside and was greeted by his housekeeper, Mrs. Blooddawn. “Is everything prepared?” he looked around the entrance hall satisfied to see that it was decorated with silver suns that were hung from the ceiling and on the walls. “Of course, Master. We finished decorating just this morning. And just an hour ago the servants returned with fresh groceries for the coming days.” “Good, good” he mumbled, while he moved further inside the building, motioning for her to follow him. They went through the dining hall into the next broad hallway that lead to the breakfast hall and the atrium with its garden and fountain. From there they went to the lounge and entered a second broader hall that lead to the northern wing where a pair of stairs lead up to the family quarters. Below, on the ground floor were the servant quarters. Together they climbed the stairs and entered the last of three doors on the right. They entered a dodecagonal room. Opposite from the door and to there right were two large windows both could be closed by a pair of red drapes. In between the two windows stood a plush bed in the same shade of red as the drapes on it laid a light golden blanket. The whole room was slightly decorated with silver suns. On their left was another door that lead to a bathroom with a big bathtub that was embedded in the ground. Below the sink stood a footstool so that Aethas could reach the sink without a problem. He left the bathroom again after he checked that there were enough towels and toiletries. Back inside Aethas room he checked that the wardrobe that stood between window and bathroom was empty and so were the nightstands, on each side of the bed one. The lights of the room all worked as they were supposed to and before he left the room be he went over to the desk and the bookshelf that stood between the bathroom and the entrance to the room. He had spent the last weeks hunting down books that Aethas had told him about and was now glad that he had did so. Even so they could hardly even fill two shelves the bookshelf did not look completely empty. Looking over the desk he made sure that all three quills were in their holders and the pots of ink were closed. The stack of parchment next to them neatly stacked.

He left Aethas room, Mrs. Blooddawn behind him softly closed the door. “Have small pastries and ready for tomorrow lunch.” He said to her. “They are already prepared, Master. And a hot chocolate, right?” she answered faithfully. “Yes, add a few drops of mana in it, he prefers it like that.” Rommath suddenly felt very tired and staggered towards his own room at the end of the hallway. She was still following him and said softly “Dinner will be served within an hour, Master. If I might suggest that you wind down some until it is served. I am sure that the elfling will love it here.” at that she bowed slightly. “I also contacted several nannies, as you requested.” Rommath remembered that he had asked her to do so, in a moment of hope. But now his fears, as unreasonable as they might be, returned. What if Aethas did not like his home? What if he would feel lonely in this ancient walls? His downward spiralling thoughts were stopped by Mrs. Blooddawn. “All of them were of course delighted to possibly work for you, Master. And even Miss. Dawnsinger had contacted me and offered her service.” Oh, Rommath thought. It did not surprise him that so many were willing to work for him, no, quite the contrary. His family was after all as old as the Sunstriders and had a fortune that rivalled that of their royal family. Added with the fact that this fortune had only increased in the past centuries where he had acted as Grand magister it was even self-evident that they wanted to work for him. But that even Miss. Dawnsinger, the late nanny of his majesty price Kael’thas had offered her service. While it was true that the prince had become more than too old for a nanny years ago, the king still kept her in position for she had become somewhat of a mother figure for the prince. Nowadays she acted more like a psychotherapist for the prince. After the holiday if he knew if Aethas wanted to stay he would ask the king about a possible reaffiliation of Mrs. Dawnsinger. “Alright, thank you, Mrs. Blooddawn. And please pass on my thanks to the other servants. You are dismissed.” With that he opened the door to his room and went inside. With a flitch of his hand the door closed behind him and he let out a shaky sigh. He stalked over to his bookshelf and pulled out the next best book. Ancient magical artefacts and where they may be hidden. It was a book that Kael’thas had given him on his last birthday. Until now he never had the time to read it so he walked over to an armchair that stood at the window, sat down and began to read. It was not terribly interesting and most of the assumptions about the whereabouts of some artefacts were downright stupid, but it served its purpose. Dinner was even more boring as he ate alone, just as he always did. After dinner he retired early back to his own bed and fell asleep quickly enough after all the work he did during the week caught up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

That Saturday morning Rommath awoke early. He stretched languidly only to be halted in his movement by some cracking in his back. He tiredly made a small movement with his hand and soon servants entered his room. Two of them walked straight to his bath and he soon could see steam billow from the direction of his bathtub. Two others stood next to the door, bodies bowed as they waited for him to leave the bed. He did so after the two other servants returned from his bathroom. He strolled over to the bathtub and began to undress leaving his nightclothes in a heap on the floor. Then he lowered himself into the hot water and sight contently. He began to wash his body, then used the shampoo that was specifically for the fine skin of the elven ears and then took care of his hair. After his bath he strode out of his bathroom and towards his wardrobe. He chooses a simple robe, as he always wore when he meets Aethas on Saturdays. The boy of course knew that Rommath was the Grant Magister and saw him in his official robe during every of their lunch breaks but Rommath suspected that the boy had yet to fully grasp just how powerful Rommath’s position was. He had to talk with him about it, after all they were going to take part of the royal winter solstice service and after that they would dine with the king and his family and generals. But that was still a week away and the table manners of the elfling were excellent, his teachers at the academy had made sure of that. Rommath left his room and walked down to the breakfast hall where he sat down at one of the tables that overlooked the garden. He always only had a light breakfast, as did nearly every Quel’dorei. After that he went outside towards his stable and mounted his hawkstrider. Sometimes he took a portal to pick Aethas up but since he had introduced him to his hawkstrider a few weeks he tried to take it with him more often. Aethas had been overjoyed to meet the noble animal and to his surprise his mount  seemed to love Aethas as well. Rommath had promised himself to get Aethas his own as soon as the boy was old enough to ride on his own. Eversonwoods with its golden trees was mesmerizing and the early streets of Silvermoon still quiet and empty. Just in a few hours Quel’thalas will have awoken and the streets will be full of Quel’dorei. He passed the sunfire spire on his way towards Sunstrider isle and was calmed by the knowledge that no royal guards were hanging around, not yet. Crossing the smaller bridge that lead to Sunstrider isle he was met by a harsh cold gust of wind, or as cold as wind got in Quel’thalas. He should get some coats commissioned for Aethas too. He stopped in front of the academy and left his hawkstrider standing outside he knew the bird would not run off, it was far too well trained to do so. He entered the academy and moved towards the dining hall and nearly ran into a student. He managed to catch the child before it could topple over backwards from their sudden impact. Looking down he was delighted to see red hair and a pair of familiar blue eyes stare up at him. “My apology, Aethas, I did not look where I was going. Are you alright?” With that he knelt down and opened his arms towards the boy. Aethas only smiled brightly and threw his arms around Rommath torso who closed his own gently around the lean body of the elfling. “Rommath!” the boy’s called out joyfully and snuggled closer to his chest. They stood, or knelt, like that for a few moments together before Aethas began to slightly squirm in the hug. Rommath let him go and stood back up and just as soon as he stood back at his full height he felt a small hand clasp his and he was pulled outside. Where Aethas promptly let go of his hand again in order to be able to rush towards the ostrich like bird. “Dawnfeather!” Aethas called out to which said bird only raised its head in their direction. Upon recognizing the small elfling that came running towards it in its worn red and gold uniform and happily lowered its head and even began to lower its feathery body towards the ground. Overjoyed Aethas hugged Dawnfeather’s head and began to pet it while he cooed to the bird which happily chirped back. Rommath meanwhile made his way down the steps towards the two. “Well then, we better be going.” he smiled at the pair and watched as Aethas moved to settle himself at the front of Dawnfeather’s saddle. The bird followed the boy’s movement with its head, being able to turn its neck 180 degrees thanks to its length. After Aethas sat on Dawnfeather’s back the bird rose up again and Rommath sat in the saddle behind Aethas, taking the reins, turned Dawnfeather and they took off in the direction of Silvermoon City. Aethas leaned back against Rommath chest and held onto the front edge of the saddle. Once in the city Rommath steered Dawnfeather towards the northern end of the bazaar towards Keelen’s Trustworthy Tailoring. Rommath knew the family that lead the business, The Sheet family a rather uncommon name for elves, for centuries. They had the strange tradition to name every first born Keelen, it did not even matter if it was a boy or a girl. The first born would be named Keelen and would continue the shop in the next generation. The dismounted in front of the shop and were greeted by a joyful assistant. “Grand Magister! It is good to see you! And this fine elfling must be Aethas.” The young elf looked down and smiled brightly at Aethas, which pressed himself closer to Rommath. On the way here Aethas had ask what they would be doing today and Rommath had told him about the tailor. The boy was not delighted to learn that he had to stand still so that the tailor could take his measurements. However he was consoled with the thought that afterwards they would leave the city behind and would ride out to Rommath home. As a student of the academy Aethas had rarely left Sunstrider Isle and never had left Silvermoon City. Only a month ago Rommath had learned about that. He had planned to take the boy out to the western coast to a renowned fish restaurant and it was only after they had left Silvermoon's walls behind that Aethas had begun to shriek. Rommath had pulled Dawnfeather to a rapid stop in fear that, in some way, the boy had been harmed. He was fine, of course, only amazed by the huge golden trees that made up Eversong woods. But now he gave the reigns of Dawnfeather to the assistant and took hold of Aethas hand and together they entered the shop. “Grand Magister!” Keelen smiled, “And you must be Aethas” he bend down before both of them. “If you would please follow me?” He went deeper into the shop and took a spiral staircase downstairs. Rommath followed , he had been here numerous times before. Aethas kept close to him.  They stepped into a circular room, which walls were lined with looms that worked on their own, enchanted to do so. In the centre of the room stood a round platform. Next to it stood a young elf holding two tape measures. “Now then, young master, if you would kindly step up there?” The tailor asked. Aethas, who had in the face of the huge machines that lined the wall, had pressed even closer to Rommath only looked up in fear. Rommath smiled down at him in what he hoped was a reassuring smile and with Aethas small hand still in his own he went towards the platform. With a quick spell he had Aethas float on it as the elfling laughed happy while he flew. As soon as Aethas stood on his own feet again Keelen and his apprentice made quick work of taking his measurements. Although the process the two tailors kept a light conversation going with the child. The asked him about his favourite colour, his favourite animal. Asked him how he and Rommath had met and how living in the academy was. Aethas at first was shy to answer their questions but it did not take long for the child to open up and chatter happily over the last month. From time to time Keelen would show Aethas how he should stay so that they could measure him easier. Soon they had measured any centimetre of him and stood back. Rommath held out is hand for Aethas to take again but to his surprise he jumped down the platform by himself and turned towards the apprentice to finish the tale he had told them. “Come, Grand Magister, let us discuss prices while the little one is occupied.” They went back upstairs Aethas and the apprentice following behind them. “I would say that we should have the boys new wardrobe ready coming Wednesday.” Keelen told him,” Do you wish for anything else?”

Rommath looked back a Aethas that seemed to tell the apprentice about his polymorph teacher that polymorphed any student that did not pay attention. “Yes, actually. A few coats please. And he still needs robes for the upcoming holiday.” he answered Keelen. “Would it be possible to make those in a similar fashion to mine?” He asked. “Now in that aspect we are lucky that his favourite colours are red and gold, seeing as those dominate your wardrobe as well. Do not fear, we will make sure that all of his clothes will look similar to yours. We cannot have your son running around and not be recognized as that. I will send my apprentice over to you on Wednesday seeing as those two seem to like each other so much.” Keelen too now looked back to where his apprentice still talked with the young elfling. “Regarding the price I would say, in total, 50000 gold.” Rommath looked back at him a moment in thoughts. “That seems fair” and he opened a portal and reached through, bringing forth a pouch that he gave to Keelen. “Well then, I believe we are finished here. May the eternal sun guide you.” With that Rommath bowed slightly to Keelen who bowed deeper in return. “Aethas! Are you coming or do I have to eat lunch alone?” Rommath called over to the boy.

Aethas head jerked in his direction, before bowed quickly to the elf in front of him before he ran to Rommath side.

Outside he took the reins from the apprentice and mounted a bored looking hawkstrider. Then they were off, back through the gateway and speeding down the walk of the elders towards the eastern entrance gate. On the walk of the elders, they nearly run over three elves. All of them were dressed in noble clothes and Rommath recognized them as the Brightsworn-family. The older man, acting head of the family, Magister Brightsworn already opened his mouth to hold a speech when he looked up at the riders. Then, after he recognized Rommath, all air seemed to leave his body while he bowed deeply, forcing the younger elf in front of him to follow suit. Rommath only held his head higher glancing down towards them before he spurred Dawnfeather towards the gate. Outside he slowed Dawnfeather to a slower trot as Aethas looked around in amazement.

“Could we go to the waterfall during the holiday?” Aethas asked while pointing towards the pond opposite of the city gates on which shores some magisters taught their students. “Of course, we can. How about Thursday? Does Thursday sound alright?” Rommath answered and smiled down at the boy in front of him. “Why only Thursday? Can we not go earlier?” Aethas pouted. “Well, considering that I pick you up on Monday and I planned to show you the mansion’s grounds on that day, we cannot go on Monday. I planned for us to go to Duskwither Spire and to Sunsail Anchorage on Tuesday and on Wednesday comes the tailor.” Rommath reasoned. “So, we could go on Wednesday, after the tailor left?” Aethas questioned. “That depends on when Keelen’s apprentice arrives, how long the fitting takes and on when he leaves. But, technically, yes. „He gave in to which Aethas only shrieked in joy.

By the time Aethas had calmed down again they had left the city behind many hills. And in the distance Duskwither Spire shot in the air. A few feet ahead the road split in two directions. To their right the road would lead to the Farstrider Retreat and the road that was in front lead to the Spire. Aethas now began to look around in wonderment. Rommath had told him that his mansion laid in the mountains between the Retreat and the Spire and while he could make out the mountains in the distance he could not see a mansion anywhere. Rommath kept Dawnfeather on the road towards the Spire. They rode on until Rommath steered Dawnfeather onto a spall path that lead south, towards the mountains. Rommath smiled to himself while they moved through the magical barriers around his home. The first two were for protection, one mightier than the previous and both able to either freeze or burn any intruder to death within seconds. The third one, of the fife in total, however was different of the four others. It simply served the purpose to hide the whole of the mansion’s grounds. As soon as they passed it, the mansion appeared before their eyes within a second. They still were a good distance away as the mansion stood on the second quarter of the surrounding grounds. As any building in Quel’thalas in was made of white stone with a red roof and it was heavily decorated with gold. The big double doors that were aligned towards the west shone in the sunlight. The road that lead to them was flanked by golden leaved trees as the precisely trimmed grass and flower fields swayed in the cold wind. Aethas had lost his ability to close his mouth the moment they had passed the barrier and sometimes had looked at Rommath as if to ask something but only turned around to stare at the everything around them. Dawnfeather stopped at the stable and Rommath got off however Aethas seemed to not notice that they had arrived too occupied with staring at the building before him. Rommath knew it was imposing. The northern wing reached majestically towards the north as its windows gleamed in the sun.

“Come now, Aethas, it is time to get off.” Rommath said gently but he got no reaction from the boy. Softly he took hold of Aethas body and lifted it out of the saddle. That seemed to break the spell and Aethas held onto his robe until he stood on his own feet again.

To their right a figure emerged from the stable and came towards them. “Master, I see you have returned.” The stable master bowed deeply before him. “And this must be the young Master, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir, I am Stablemaster Silverwing, me and my assistants are at your servants.” with that he bowed deeply before Aethas. Aethas only looked at him frightened and took a clutching hold of Rommath’s hand. “Thank you, Mr. Silverwing.” Rommath answered instead of Aethas and the man rose again.

Rommath lead Aethas towards the entrance while Dawnfeather was lead into the stable. Coming to a stop before the doors Rommath knelt down in front of Aethas. “Now, I want you to know two things. One is that while you are here all of my servants will address you as young Master and they will bow to you.” at that Aethas eyes widened in horror however Rommath quickly continued, “It is only a sign of respect towards you and towards me. You can simply thank them and they will rise again or you can tell them to do so or simply nod in their direction. You do not have to be embarrassed or frightened. Do you understand?” Aethas nodded shyly at him. “Now, the second thing is that inside all of the other servants will be waiting for you to arrive and they will greet you in a similar fashion as Silverwing did. You do not have to remember all of their names yet except that of Mrs. Blooddawn. She will greet us first and will introduce the others to you. She is also in charge of the other servants. So, if anything should be not to your liking, and I mean anything, and I am not around for the moment you can tell everyone else.” he looked at Aethas and the elfling looked back at him. While there was still a shimmer of fear in his eyes he was not anymore completely horrified. “Well then. Let us get inside and over with it. Do you want to open the door?” Aethas looked up at him and then up at the doors. “Will they not be too heavy for me?” he asked confused. “Why do you not just try it, hm?” Rommath returned. With another look at Rommath face Aethas turned towards the doors and stood on his tiptoes to reach the huge golden door handles, took hold of them and pushed. He was surprised that the doors seemed to nearly open up on their own and swung open. Aethas stepped forward in order to not  lose his balance and Rommath entered behind him as the doors, now on their own, quietly closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Aethas came to a stop about five feet in front of an elven woman. She had long blonde hair that laid in a half updo. Her ropes were nicer than any of those that his teachers wore and just as Rommath predicted she bowed before him.

“Good afternoon, young Master. I am Mrs. Blooddawn Grand Magister Rommath’s housekeeper.” Aethas smiled shyly at her and nodded and watched with relief as she rose back up. However his heart sunk as she lead him towards a row of elves behind her. She came to stopped before them and Aethas stood to her right and nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand was laid down on his upper back. Glancing to his right he saw that Rommath stood there and he automatically relaxed. The row before him were the servants , Rommath had mentioned.

“Over there on your right we have our cooks Mr. Blooddawn, Mrs. Tinderburst, Miss. Highgaze, Mr. Bloodfeather and Mrs. Dayflow. All five of them bowed to him and he gave all five of them a small smile and a nod. The same procedure followed with the other servants. At first Aethas tried to remember the name after soon realized that it would take weeks to do so. However he tried to remember how many servants there were. Besides Mrs. Blooddawn and the five cooks there were eight maids, 3 waiter and errand boys and five gardeners. Mrs.Blooddawn asked him if he had meet Stablemaster Silverwing, which he confirmed. She also told him of Mr. Silverwing’s two assistants. So in total there were 21 servants in the mansion.

After he had been introduced to all servants, save for the three that work out in the stable, Mrs.Blooddawn sent them back to work and she let requested to follow him to the lounge which he did after he checked that Rommath was still beside him. Aethas had never before had set foot into a lounge but he knew essentially what it was from the other students in his class. While he had not many friends amongst the other students with a scholarship he did not even knew any names from those that did not have one. All of them came from wealthier families who could afford to send their child to the academy. However Za’theas often overheard them talking and would dutifully report back to him. A “lounge” was a place where one could relax and meet your friends to play board games. However he was not prepared for the room they entered.

The house had looked fantastic from the outside however on the inside it looked even better. The first room they had entered through the doors had been taller than the building had looked and he had wondered how it fit inside. Everywhere he looked the walls, floor and ceiling were gleaming and shining with gold and jewel decorations. They left the first room through a doorway on the left.

The next room was a wide hallway that was open on one side towards a square garden. There were perennials that were twice as big as him and were full of flowers. Small garden paths lead through it and passed golden benches and towards a big fountain that stood within the garden. However they soon left the hallway again and entered a dimly lit room. Inside stood many settees, always two opposite each other with a low table between them. Mrs. Blooddawn lead him over to a pair of settees which were not different at all from the others however on the table between them stood two porcelain cans and two plates with two small golden forks. Two elegantly formed cups stood there. However his eyes were quickly drawn towards the small assortment of cakes and pastries.

“Now, I will leave you to it, Masters. If you would excuse me.” with that she bowed deeply. “Thank you, Mrs. Blooddawn. We will call you if we should need you.” Rommath voice sounded from behind him. “Of course, Master.” with that Mrs. Blooddawn turned and left the room.

Aethas watched silently as Rommath sat down on the settee that was closer to him and leaned back. “Do you plan on staying there?” Rommath suddenly asked him. He felt how blood shot to his head and how his face warmed, how he wished Za’theas was with him. Quickly he moved over to the other settee and sat down. It was softer than anything he had felt before and he brushed his hand over it in wonder. “It is satin. That is made out of black lotus.” Rommath said smiling softly as he grabbed one of the cans and lifted its lid. Then he hummed contently and poured himself a mug. Aethas had heard of satin before, Za’theas had told him about it, apparently it was so expensive that only the richest of the others at the academy could rarely afford it and Rommath had a room full of settees made of that fabric. He slouched down and felt even more ragged than he had on the first Saturday they had spent together.

He knew Rommath was studying him from across the table so he carefully squinted at him. Rommath sighed and leaned over and grabbed the other can and poured a dark liquid into Aethas mug. Aethas took the mug and brought it closer to his face carefully sniffing at the liquid and was greeted by the familiar smell of chocolate mixed with mana. Happily he began to drink and began to study the assortment of cake and pastries. The chocolate cake looked wonderful but so did the fruit pastry and the mana buns. What to choose what to choose.

Unnoticed by him Rommath began to relax. He had feared that Aethas would be uncomfortable in his home and at first it had looked just like that. But now Aethas looked calmer and he recognized the same boy he had spent the last month with. “You can take more than one pastry and more than one piece of cake.” he smirked at the obvious problem the boy had about choosing one. Aethas head jerked up. “Really?” his whole face was shining with delight. “Yes. In fact you can try all of them.” Rommath retorted. Aethas moved forward and took one piece of the chocolate cake and happily began to eat. “But will it not all go to waste?” He asked between bites. “It will be thrown away anyhow.” Rommath shrugged. And that was that.

A lot of cake and pastries later Rommath watched as Aethas threw himself back onto the settee and heaved out a sighed. “Those were amazing! Who made them?” Aethas looked up at him and sat back upright grabbing the last mug full of hot chocolate and emptying it. “That would be the cooks you meet earlier.” Rommath said. “Really? They are so good!” the boy nearly shouted. They sat on the settees for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Aethas began to speak again. “What are we doing now?” he looked questioningly at Rommath. “I planned to show you around the mansion, if you like.” Rommath felt doubt creep up in him again but Aethas jumped of the settee and strode over to his side, taking his hand. “Well then let us go! Come on!” Rommath looked down at the elfling pulling on his hand and felt relieved. Then he stood up and made sure that he kept Aethas hand in a firm grip. “Well then. Right now, we are in the lounge.” with that he began to walk down the hallway where they came from. “Out there is the inner garden.” He continued as they walked down the hallway. “There is another garden?” Aethas asked him surprised. “Yes, out on the eastern side of the house. We visit it on Monday.”

They walked back through the doorway into the room they had entered first. Now, without the servants standing inside Aethas could see that some couches were standing in it. All of them in the direction of the wall opposite of the entrance on which a huge painting had been painted. Aethas stopped and mustered it. It seemed to be some sort of plant that held many different picture frames that showed an elf and on each of the picture frames a name seemed to be engraved. All of the picture frames were black except one on the far right that held a picture of Rommath. “ This is the family tree of my family. Many noble families paint their family tree in their entrance to intimidate visitors.” Rommath explained.

Now they left the entrance through a different doorway on the opposite of the one they had come through. They entered another hallway that also was open towards the garden on one site. They moved into another room and Aethas was nearly blended by its brightness. This room was as big as the entrance however brighter and more pompous. In its centre stood one long solid golden table that was lined by elegant, high leaning chairs. Above hung huge chandeliers from the ceiling that shimmered in every colour. “This is the dining hall. Through that door you come to the kitchen.” he pointed towards a small door that was nearly hidden by the drapes that hung on the wall. Rommath noticed that Aethas was still intimidated but was not straight out anxious anymore. Good, they made progress. They moved back out into the hallway and passed a huge staircase that lead up towards the southern wing. “Up there are the guest chambers. However I gave you a room over in the northern wing, where my own chambers are.”

Moving past the staircase they entered another room. This one was not as pompous as the dining hall and held more, smaller tables. “This is the breakfast hall. Here we will eat breakfast while we will eat lunch over in the dining hall.” Aethas only nodded and held firmly onto Rommath hand. They went back out into the hallway and turned around a corner. The next doorway held two big wooden doors that Rommath pushed open to let them in. He stepped inside and heard Aethas behind him marvel at the room. Unlike any other room in the mansion this one was not lit by sunlight. Every window was covered by thick drapes in order to protect the books and scrolls it held. They had entered his family’s personal library and Aethas googled the many tall bookcases that lined the walls. “This is the library. You may enter whenever you like but I have to warn you, some of the books and scrolls in here are ancient and therefore heavily guarded by dangerous spell. So please ask me or Mrs. Blooddawn before you try to open any of these.” Aethas who had reached out towards a book close to him quickly pulled back his hand and clutched Rommath’s again. They left the library and moved into the adjoining room. Here were fewer bookcases and the windows were not covered. The sunlight fell through one window that was behind a huge wooden desk while paper scrolls floated around the room and were written on by enchanted quills. “This is my study and you may enter when I am here however you are not allowed do so when I am not here, and you have to leave when I ask you to do so.” Rommath spoke sternly. Aethas looked around and nodded. Rommath walked forward towards a small alcove. Aethas followed him and was surprised to notice that the alcove was not that but a small hall that lead to another room. Entering behind Rommath Aethas was reminded of the classrooms back at the academy. “You feel it then. That is good.” Rommath said “this room is for practicing magic. Come closer.” Aethas did as Rommath asked and moved closer to him. Rommath knelt down before him. “You may call Za’theas insider here but he is not allowed to go anywhere else inside the mansion. Alright?” he softly said to Aethas. “Why not?” the boy asked. “The magical spells inside and around the mansion would destroy him.” Rommath answered truthfully. Aethas eyes widened and he nodded. “Za’theas will not leave this room!” Rommath smiled and together they left the small room and the study behind. They turned another corner and stopped in front of another staircase. “This one leads to the northern wing, where your and my chambers are.  However before we go there I thought you would like to go out in the garden?” Rommath asked the boy. And before he could even say anything further Aethas stormed down one of the garden paths. Rommath followed after him, a queasy feeling taking hold of him the moment he stepped outside. He found Aethas standing before the fountain staring up at the sky above them. “How does this work, Rommath? It should be colder out here.”

Rommath smiled softly, “this garden is protected by a special barrier that only lets through sunlight and warm air.” Aethas looked at him then at the plants around them. “So the gardeners have to water them all by hand?” At that Rommath laughed “No, twice a day water is conjured below the barrier and rains down. Once in the early morning and once after lunch-” at that the queasy feeling in Rommath intensified before rain began to purr down upon them.

Aethas laughed and darted down another path while Rommath looked to the sky in horror. How could he have forgotten the watering of the plants? Looking back down he saw something red swishing past him among the plants. “Aethas come back here!” he hollered before he began to ran in the direction of the childish laughter while rain purred down from above. By the time he was able to catch the child he was soaked to the bone and so was the small, squirming body that he held close to his chest while he moved towards the stairs. “Mrs. Blooddawn!” within a second the woman appeared at his side. “Could you draw a bath for Aethas?” he ordered while he carried the still laughing boy up the stairs. “Of course, Master. Anything else?” she asked him as two maids rushed past them down the hall. “Yes. Please warm up some towels and bring them up and clean and dry the clothes I will give you as soon as possible.” Mrs. Blooddawn bowed in answer and walked with them towards the last door on the right while she fought a smile that tried to spread on her lips. Rommath quickly crossed Aethas room and sat the boy down next to the bathtub. “Undress and get in there.” He smiled down at the boy that quickly left his clothes in a soggy heap on the floor and rushed down in the warm steaming water. Rommath mentioned for Mrs. Blooddawn towards the heap which she picked up and left. Rommath himself got rid of his soaked rope but kept on his trousers and sat down cross legged next to the tube. He snatched up the bottle of hair shampoo and poured some of it onto Aethas head and began to massage it into his hair. Then he took the showerhead and washed it out. Next was the shampoo for the ears. It was specifically made to take care of elven long ears. Suddenly Aethas spoke up “ What are all that shampoos for?” Rommath explained to him the use of all of the five flasks that stood beside them. Lastly, he showed him the chocolate flavoured body shampoo. “You can use that by yourself, right?” He asked jokingly. “Of course!” The boy exclaimed. Rommath laughed quietly, “I just go next door and get some dry clothes. I will not be away for long and when I return we get you out of there.” With that he quickly checked the water's temperature and found it still warm enough then stood up and made an unpleasant sound as his now clammy pants stuck to his leg and stalked out the room. Aethas meanwhile had eagerly began to lather himself in the chocolate smelling soap.

Rommath moved quickly into his own room and finally took of the cold and wet pants, went over to his wardrobe and pulled out another comfortable one. Dressed in a dry pair of trousers once again he scurried back into Aethas bath and walked over to the mountain of towels. Finding those on top preheated he took them with him back to the bathtub. “Please stand up.” He softly ordered the boy while he unfold one of the big towels. Only to realise that they were twice as wide as Aethas was tall, so he folded it back in half and gave it to the elfling. Aethas wrapped himself in the towel and sighed contently. Rommath crouched down and wrapped the other two towels around him as well and made sure that the boys arms still poked out finished with that he was surprised to have his arms full of a ball of towels and the boy hugging his chest while yawning tiredly. Rommath tried to stand back up only to notice that Aethas had slung his hands around his neck and was lifted into the air. He slung his arms around the smaller body in return to certify that the child would not fall down. With the boy in his arms he left the bath and returned to the bedroom and steered towards the bed. Looking down he sighed and laid down on his back, Aethas resting on his chest, making sure that the boy's arms were not crushed below him. With a wink of his hand the blanket moved up and covered them stopping short of the boys chin. This was not how he taught this day would be spent but it was alright with him non the less. And slowly he felt his own eyes closing. A few minutes would surely not harm him.


	7. Chapter 7

He was awoken by Mrs. Blooddawn that came to inform him that dinner was ready to be served and that the boy's clothes waited on the stool beside the dresser. He thanked her drowsily and sat up slowly. The boy was still sound asleep. With a heavy heart he began to wake him up. Sleepy blue eyes opened and peered up at him. Without thinking Rommath smiled down, lowered his head and pressed a kiss onto the boy's  forehead. He froze.

However Aethas did not seem to mind because he giggled and hugged Rommath tightly.

They sat together like that for some while until Rommath sighed and slowly pulled the boy away from his body. “I fear that it is time to get up. It is already dark outside and we still need to eat.” He forced a smile on his lips and now that the boy did not sat on his legs anymore began to stand up. Out from the corner of his eye he could see the boy pouting and a generous smiled twisted his lips.

“Over there are your clothes and I am next door should you need anything. You could, of course, also ask the servants in regards of the second matter.” Aethas only wrinkled his nose in answer.

Rommath entered his room and quickly pulled on a simple yet comfortable robe and a pair of simple shoes. Later would not have been necessary for both of the upper floor ground was dressed in plush dark red carpets however the halls downstairs were not. Besides he had not planned to return up here after dinner seeing as it was already late and he still had to take Aethas back to the academy and that in due time.

So close to the holiday he did not want to mess with the dean or she might change her mind. Rommath hate to admit it but in that aspect she had him in her palm. A situation in which he had not found himself for many years and he did not like it.

He pushed open the door and found Aethas standing in front of the mirror already dressed in the thin pants and shoes the academy provided. Next to him still laid the thin sweatshirt that he wore below his robe during the winter and the robe itself. Rommath eyes wandered upwards to the boy’s red mane. They definitely had to comb that before Aethas would go anywhere at all.

He went over to the wardrobe on which an assortment of different brushes.

Two for the hair and two more for eyebrows. Both sets were made of one brush with harder whiskers of lynx and a softer brush made of normal lynx fur. At first he grabbed the harder brush. And stepped behind Aethas that now was picking up the robe and put it on. Slowly Rommath sorted out a strand and began to detangle it. He was already half way done when he noticed that Aethas mumbled under his breath. “What was that, little flame? Could you please speak up?” He asked and smirked as Aethas ears took on the colour of his hair. “I can do that myself you know.” The boy muttered. Rommath only shook his head softly, “why would you do that if the servants and I are there to do that?”

“Because … because I have always done that myself!” The boy proclaimed. “Nevertheless, you won't have to do it from now on any more. Unless you do not like it.” The older elf said and began to brush once more. Having finished with the sturdier brush he swapped it with the softer one. Silence returned once more and was only broken by Aethas yawns now and then. Rommath placed the brush back on the wardrobe and watched as Aethas quickly slipped into his shoes and came ambled towards the door. Now with his red hair orderly brushed and dried it had reclaimed it’s fiery colour and gave the illusion of  burning flames where a ray of light hit it.

 

He was reminded of the familiar that always used to stay at the boy’s side. The bond between the two of them had been extraordinarily strong at their young age and an obvious indicator towards the potential that the child had. From all three schools of magic fire, with it flickering temper, was the hardest to manifest a familiar. With frost being the easiest. Most mages who have reached their full potential were able to call forth a human-sized frost or water familiar and a smaller, ball shaped arcane familiar.

Only the most powerful mages were able to call forth and more importantly were able to keep a fire familiar. Normally the familiar would take on the shape of a small ball, similar to that of an arcane familiar, for many reasons. For one it was easier for the mage to keep a smaller fire burning than a larger one and second, a small fireball did not set nearly as much things on fire as  a figure the size of an elf or even bigger.

 

“Are you coming?” he heard a young voice call him and with a jolt returned his thought to the situation at hand. “Of course, of course.” he went towards the door and was pleasantly surprised when a smaller hand took hold of his own and pulled him out of the room.

Rommath smiled slightly at the younger's excitement. Together they took the stairs and crossed the inner garden to enter the dining hall.

This late the lights had been dimmed which made the room more bearable.

Rommath strolled over to the far end of the long table where two plates were set.

While he sat at the tables head Aethas sat down to his right.

As soon as they both were seated the doors to the side that lead to the kitchen opened and four servants entered the hall all carrying tablets filled with food and drinks.

The first course was a light blood thistle soup with a few slices of fluffy bread. He watched the boy happily eat spoonful after spoonful.

It had only taken a few weeks of their weekly trips for Rommath to figure out that any blood thistle dishes were favoured by the child.

While the herb was heavily addictive when eaten raw it lost its addictiveness as soon as it was cooked or baked.

Therefore Rommath may or may not have told his cooks that at least two of their courses that evening were made with blood thistle.

The next course was lynx flank with moonberry sauce adorned by stewed moonberries. Aethas ate slower this time and eyed the berries on his plate with mistrust for a minute before he tried one and then happily continued eating. They had not had moonberry before Rommath realized.

The last course of the evening was a small chocolate tartlet with a liquid core.

Aethas had finished his before Rommath had even eaten half of his and proceeded to stare longingly at his plate.

The older elf only was able to continue eating for another few bites before he gave in and handed his tartlet over to the boy whose face brightened with joy over receiving the treat.

Rommath watched the him devour the second tartlet and was reminded of the conversation they had many month ago.

 

Back then Rommath had made an appointment for them over at the west sanctum. The first magister of the sanctum had been overjoyed to hear that Rommath wanted to visit the sanctum. That however quickly changed when he found out that the reason for the visit was not, as he expected, the authorization of his next research program but rather a luncheon he had planned with his young charge from one of the sanctum’s terraces which have a beautiful view of both the sea and the river that flowed below.

He had been so outraged that Rommath had casted a silencing spell on him to make sure that Aethas learned no new vocabulary that day that were unfitting for his young age.

Nevertheless Aethas had been impressed by the view especially when one of their larger ships entered Sunsail Anchorage while Za’theas had either stayed faithfully at his master's side or he had rushed around the area setting more than one of the apprentices and arcanists on fire that were appointed at the sanctum.

It also had been the first time that he had served up a chocolate dessert. To say that he had been surprised by the boy’s reaction was a huge understatement.

Aethas eyes had widened as he saw the chocolate and even was shy to take one of the small tartlets. There had been different kinds of chocolate tartlets, some were made with nuts and others with fruits. At first Rommath had feared that he did not like chocolate however he remembered from one of their earliest lunch breaks together, that had taken place in a rather fancy restaurant that Aethas would sometimes wait for him to take the first bite before starting to eat himself.

So in hope that this was a similar situation he had chosen one of the simple chocolate tartlets and had begun to eat it.

Aethas eyes had frantically moved between Rommath’s tartlet and the remaining tartlets on the table before he hesitantly had picked up a chocolate tartlet with fruit.

He had finished his first tartlet in the meantime and watched the boy eat his own timidly.

“Is everything alright? You do not have to eat one if you do not like chocolate.” He had told the child which had looked up at him at once while Za’theas had come rushing out from somewhere to stop at Aethas side.

Rommath had quickly recognized the gesture as something that happened when Aethas felt intimidated or was frightened.

“It is not that I do not like it, Sir. It is only that we never had chocolate at the orphanage and even at the academy we have it seldomly because our teacher say it is too expensive.”

While it was true that chocolate did not come cheap he never thought that it was such a rarity among common people.

Back then Rommath had told Aethas to not worry about the price of things, something that he had told the boy again and again over the following month.

Nevertheless ever since then chocolate had been the boy's favourite sweet.

Servants entered the hall and cleared the table as Rommath stood up. Aethas did too and skipped over to his side. Together they wandered back towards the entrance hall and left the building behind them. Above them the last rays of the setting sun coloured the sky lilac as they strode towards the stable. Soon Dawnfeather had been saddled and she trotted down the road towards the city walls. Aethas sat, as always in front of him and leaned back into him. Far too soon they stopped before the academy’s stairs. Looking up towards its entrance Aethas pressed his body close to Rommath legs who only smiled in return and knelt in front of his elfling.

At first he had been surprised when the boy had shown such behaviour but had soon began to cherish it.

“Do not forget now, Aethas, that I will pick you up at sunrise on Monday.” Then he conjured a single firebloom flower.

 

That had become a tradition between them. Each Saturday evening, when Rommath would conjure a single flower which would hold exact seven petals. On each day it would lose one and that had given Aethas quite a scare at first.

 

The flower Rommath gave him now however looked more like a sunflower rather than a firebloom for it held 29 petals.  Aethas took the flower happily and hugged Rommath. It never ceased to surprise the Grand Magister how quickly this little boy had been able to become the only person he willingly hugged and even wanted in his life.

 

“And do not worry yourself, Sunday will have passed before you know.” That brought back Aethas smile and the boy stepped back, straightened his back and raised his chin before he began to climb the stairs towards the academy.

 

That Night when he laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling in search of sleep he found himself praying for the first time since many years. He prayed to the eternal sun that the boy would enjoy living with him. At the same time, he felt pathetic for falling back to such a method as _praying_. He was a mage, the Grand Magister, for crying out loud. Mages do not pray, they do not have to revert to such lowly ways. Yet that was exactly what he did that night.


	8. Chapter 8

His Sunday did not begin as peaceful as he hoped. No. Instead he was woken by his hysteric first secretary who had stormed into his breakfast hall. He was just about to begin with the last course when the elf stormed in. “Grand Magister! Grand Magister! A minute of your time if you could spare it!” Rommath who had, until now, only thought about the last preparations that were needed to be finished pointedly looked up from his plate of mixed fruits. He had the same assistant for close to two decades now and had liked this one specifically for he knew exactly when and when not to interrupt him. So, for him to appear at his home at this time of the morning on a weekend day surely must be a sign of a looming catastrophe.

 

“I received note this morning that you will not return to the island during the break, is that true?”

Or maybe Rommath had judged the other elf too quickly. He thought he had made it apparent during the last weeks that he would not return during the holidays. With the heightened workload and so on.

Setting down his cutlery he spoke up, trying to take out any anger from his voice but failing in doing so.

“Yes, Mr. Brightsong, that would be true. However, I remember to have informed you together with the remaining of my staff of that plan nearly a month ago. How come it only came to your notice this morning?” he nearly hissed the last part as he felt more minutes of his valuable time go by.

The younger elf sheepishly lowered his gaze. “My apologies, Sire, of course I remember you informing us of your plan. I just thought …”

At that Rommath mustered him sharply,” Yes, that would be the problem here. You thought. Now, if you would please leave me to finish my breakfast in peace.”

 

Brightsong bowed deeply to him and moved backwards towards the door. “And before I forget to mention this, I trust that you understand that come the next week I wish to not be disturbed short of the Kingdoms downfall, Understood?”

 

“Of course, Grand Magister. I will personally see to that myself. Good day.” With that the other mage turned around and hurried down the hall towards the mansions entrance, his purple arcanist robes billowing behind him.

 

From then on he spend his Sunday, the most holy of all days to the Quel’dorei, with checking the runes that protected his grounds and the boys room one last time. To his satisfaction none of them gave way under his testing and it became dark when he finally returned to the mansion after having checked the runes that cleared the streams water that run through his grounds. Dinner was a light meal in preparation of all the heavy ones he would eat during the celebration.

That night sleep came to him quickly.

 

On Monday he rose before dawn broke, he had a promise to keep after all. He dressed in a pair of his unofficial robes and a thick cloak. For it was still winter in Quel’thalas. In addition to his own cloak he packed another one before he strutted out into the early morning.

 

The streets of Silvermoon were still dark and only slightly brightened by the multiple lanterns that floated around. As he crossed the bridge towards the Sunstrider isle the first rays of sunshine coloured the sky.

Spurring on Dawnfeather only gained him little more speed as the bird was already cranky from being woken up before dawn.

 

Crossing the isle, he finally came to a halt in front of the academy’s stairs. Dismounting, he hurried up the stairs only to halt in his track as he barely made out a swish of red on the walkways above.

At that he stopped and smiled softly, then began to unpack the additional cloak he had brought and folded it in half. Just as he finished so as small figure came running towards him. In one hand the phoenix plush and in the other a wilted sunflower that dropped its final petal.

Happily, he picked the boy up and twirled them in a circle before he brought him back to the ground and wrapped his coat around him.

 

A sudden screech came from behind them and Rommath turned around in horror, shielding Aethas with his own body. At the bottom of the stairs stood Dawnfeather, her long neck stretched towards them. With a joyful gasp Aethas darted around him and skittered down the stairs to hug the abominable animal.

Rommath followed him slowly and soon they were making their way back over the isle.

While Dawnfeather trotted towards their generation Aethas was mesmerized by the sun that just began to rise over the horizon.

The streets of the city began to fill with elves as they passed them, and the guards changed shifts as they rode past the spire.

 

Soon enough the city gates came into view and they moved past the statue of their king. Outside the air was still crisp as the trees managed to creep out the majority of the early sun rays. The boy pressed himself closer in the cloak and his eyes began to fall shut slowly and once they reached their home he was fully asleep.

He carefully handed the sleeping elfling to one of his stable hands and dismounted himself before taking back his precious cargo.

He stepped into the warm house and made his way towards the northern wing. Tracking up the stairs and wandering down the hallway he entered the last room on the right. With a quick motion of his head the covers moved back, and he laid the boy down in the bed. Pulling the covers back over him.

 

Going back down he briskly walked into his study and picked up a book and sat down behind the desk. An hour went by before he heard small footsteps outside the entry. A shock of red hair came into view as Aethas entered. Rommath smiled softly at the still partly asleep looking child and sat the book back down. Aethas in the meantime had tentatively entered the study and moved towards the desk while one of his hands rubbed at his bleary eyes. Rommath noticed that both the remains of the sunflower and his phoenix toy must have remained in his room.

“Have you slept well?” he asked as he opened his arms so that the boy could hug him.

Only an affirmative hum was his response as the boy climbed into his lap and hugged him.

“How about some breakfast then? I am sure there will be some sunfruit around and maybe, if you ask the cook nicely enough, some chocolate?”

At the mentioning of the last the boys head shot up to meet his eyes, “And some juice?”

“Of course, you can have any juice you want.” He slightly pushed the boy out of his lap to mention him to stand up.

Aethas swiftly jumped to his feet and waited until Rommath stood as well before he took hold of his hand.

 

As he looked down at the child that stood next to him Rommath was reminded of how young the boy only was. He had yet to live for half a century and was already far ahead of his peers in so many aspects.

 

A slight pull on his arm brought him back to the present and to the boy that slightly pulled on his arm to get him to start walking. Yes, breakfast.

They left the study behind and moved through the hallways and towards the breakfast room. One of the tables was set for the two and Aethas quickly sat down on one side so Rommath went over to the chair opposite him.

Soon enough their servants had brought out multiple plates with a wide variety of food on them. The boy’s eyes shone with delight as servants placed both a hot chocolate as well as a glass full of mana berry juice in front of him.

After they had their breakfast they put on cloaks and went outside. By now the eternal sun had climbed the sky and graced them with its light. The air, while still chilly, was not so cold any more as they made their way down one of the many small paths that wound themselves through the grounds.

From the manor they first went to the north where a small forest made of the, for the Eversong woods typical, golden trees. In its midst stood a pavilion within was a round table and six chairs that stood around it.

Then they turned towards the east and soon meet the stream that flowed towards the south. Walking along the riverside they passed a few benches from which one could watch the stream flow and often had an amazing view over the mountains that towered behind it.

They stopped at one of them, this one stood under a flock of young trees. Rommath sat down while Aethas left his shoes behind and rolled up his trousers before he jumped into the stream. Rommath watched him jump around in the water and try to chase some of the smaller fishes that lived within. For once he let himself enjoy the mixture between the grounds silence and the boy’s joyful sounds.

The stream crossed the grounds boarder a few miles down and from their they upwards again until they could see the tree lined road coming from the west which would lead them back to the mansion. Soon after the white building came into view as the sun began its descent.

When the entry doors fell shut behind them the sky was once again coloured in red, lilac and gold.

They soon had eaten dinner and kept slight conversation as the table was cleared.

“So, rangers really run around outside and hunt lynx and so on?” Aethas crunched up is face, “But is that not a little … uncivilised?”

Rommath had to stifle his own laugh at that, he could not wait to report the boy’s opinion to Lorthemar.

“Well, not everyone can be a magister. Those that cannot become either rangers, priests or paladins.” He tried to explain to the child.

“Like my sister!” Aethas called out and took another sip from his chocolate.

Yes, the boy’s sister. It was often easy to forget that he had still some family somewhere in their kingdom. Unknown to the boy Rommath had been looking for the girl. Yet, with the little information he had on her, he had not been able find her. Somewhere deep down in him was a part that was overjoyed yet there was always a voice that warned him. Moving too quickly now might lead to problems later on. However, who could blame him? Aethas was a brilliant child and talented too. With his manners and Rommath at his back he would fit in splendidly with the elite of the Quel’dorei. To which he will be introduced in about six days at the royal service and dinner.

 

Kael’thas would be there as well. As prince he had to be. Rommath did not look forward to that meeting. Over the last weeks there were no more signs of the prince’s interference. Yet Rommath felt more like the prince was only lying in waiting.

“Do you have any family left?” the boys cheerful voice pulled him back.

“No, my father died long ago, and I do not have any siblings.” He answered dryly

“Oh. I am sorry” Aethas ears slumped slightly.

“Why, did you kill him?” a smirk marred Rommath lips as he looked at the boy next to him. Aethas head jerked up “Of course no!” he utters quickly. “Then why are you apologizing?” Rommath asks him. “Tis polite.” The boy mutters as his face rivals his hair in colour. “What was that? I did not understand you. Could you speak a little bit louder and clearer?” Rommath presses. “It is polite.” The boy states.

 

The older elf only sights and stands up. “Aethas, please come here and stand before me.”

The boy did as he was told and stood facing him his face slightly drawn in worry.

Rommath got knelt before him, his both knees digging into the hard floor below. The last time he knelt like that had been before the king when he was appointed Grand Magister. Aethas breathed in loudly before him which he ignored.

“I want you to know, Aethas, that, during the holiday, you are my ward and my responsibility. During those two weeks you are no longer an orphan but a child from my family. And as a member of a family I want you to follow a few rules when speaking with other people. One, you only apologize if you are at fault. If you are not, then any of such worlds will not pass your lips. Second, you only have to be polite if the person you are talking to is of higher or of the same standing as I. Alright?” Aethas eyes had gone wide in wonder but he nodded.

“Well then. I believe it is time for little elflings to go to sleep. I have found one of my own childhood books. It is called “The little Magister” if you want to I can read it to you as a bedtime story.” With that they went back upstairs and to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning came in form of a slight knock on his chamber’s door. Looking over to his right he saw the still brightening sky outside. Sighting he called out:” Come in!”.

He fully expected one of his servants to enter or worse, one of his subordinates. Yet, Aethas carefully pushed open the door and came in.

At once Rommath sat up and left his bed behind. Stopping in front of the boy he studied his appearance more closely.

Aethas eyes were red rimmed and tear streaks ran down his cheeks. In his hand he held his beloved toy and his other hand fiddled with the hem of the nightshirt Rommath had shrinked for him.

“Is everything alright, little flame?” he asked softly, “did you have a nightmare?”

“Yes, and I wanted to ask if I might sleep here?” New tears welled up I his eyes as he spoke, and he looked up questioningly at Rommath.

If he was correct they would have a few couple of hours before the sun would show above the horizon and it was expected to wake up. He smiled softly down at the boy, “Of course you can sleep here. Come along and hop in.” With that he turned around and strolled back towards the bed. Sitting down he pulled back the blanket to make room for the younger elf, who quickly climbed onto it. Within minutes Aethas was fast asleep on his chest and Rommath followed him closely.

 

The next time he woke up was to his servants quiet hustling around his room. Over from the bath came the sound of running water and a wave of different perfumes. However, he the weight of a person on his chest remembered him of the boy that shares his bed. If he would have to guess, he would say that the pointy object in his side would be the phoenix toy’s beak. Could Kael’thas control these things? Was this his wrath?

Carefully he shifted, so he would not wake the child. But all he accomplished was a small hand that took a firm grip in his own night shirt and a sniffle that the boy let out. He stopped moving, yet Aethas did not let go and only burrowed himself closer to Rommath. With a heavy sight, or as heavy as one can with a child on his chest, he softly began to card his hand through Aethas hair.

 

They laid there for quite some time, his servants had long since taking their positions next to his door and from time to time he could hear one of them chuckle, before Aethas awoke. When he did with another sniffle before he yawned widely. Despite himself, Rommath could not stifle his own smile, “Good morning, Aethas.” The boy froze at his words and looked up. Rommath gave him his most reassuring smile and it must have worked for the boy unfroze and smiled back brightly. “Good morning! Did you sleep well. I did!” Then, without awaiting any kind of answer he proceeded to search the bed until he found his toy.

Rommath had in the meantime sat up and was now watching as the boy tugged the toy close to his chest. “Yes, I did. Now, how about you go back to your own room and get dressed. We do have quite the day ahead of us.” Aethas smile brightened even further in answer and within seconds he was out the door. By the sun, he hoped that his servants had already drawn a bath for him.

 

They first road towards Sunsail Anchorage, as it was farther away from their home than the spire. And it did not disappoint.

 

There were only three of the ten squadrons that made up their fleet at the anchorage at the moment. Yet one of the ships that laid there was the royal flagship, seeing as the royal family was in Silvermoon for the holiday. Aethas was amazed by the sheer number of people that were busy on and around the ships. When the Captain of the flagship approached them, to invite the Grand Magister and the boy that accompanied him onto his chip, his amazement only grew. Rommath was sceptical at first but was glad he accepted the offer as soon as they stood on the ships bridge from which they had a splendid view on the ships surrounding them and the anchorage itself.

They had lunch at the anchorage, a mixture of fresh fish and seafood that had been fished by their fishboats. While Aethas did not seem to mind the food, it became clear that he preferred fruits and vegetables over fish.

 

Riding back towards their home they passed the pass towards their home and kept on the road. As soon as they passed the hilltop the spire hovered before them. Below in the garden they could see the gardener take care of the flowers while many apprenticed scurried across the grounds. A tall man in blue robes rushed towards them. Taking Dawnfeather’s reigns from Rommath he led the hawkstrider towards the spires entrance staircase. There they dismounted and were soon after greeted by another male that wore red robes, similar to those that Rommath himself wore as the Grand Magister just less ornamented.

“Magister. I was not aware that you would work over the holiday.”

The other elf bowed deeply before them, “I do, Grand Magister. My wife and our daughter are visiting her parents. A meeting any husband would try to evade, no? Nevertheless, I am delighted to welcome you to the Duskwither Spire. And of course, you as well, little master. I must say that no rumour comes close to your hair colour.” With that he bowed slightly before Aethas who only smiled at him while he pressed himself closer to Rommath.

 

However, Rommath froze at the mentioning of any rumours regarding his young charge. He had been careful in trying to avoid creating those. While he knew that he could not hide anything from Silvermoon’s elite society as Quel’dorei loved to spy, especially on their own kin, but had made sure that no unfavourable rumours were going around.

 

“Thank you, Magister. I believe I have not introduced to my charge…” at that he softly pushed Aethas in front of him and watched amazed as the boy proudly puffed out his chest, stood as straight as he could and meet the magister’s gaze. “Aethas Sunreaver. A pleasure to meet you.” Then he slightly inclined his head in greeting but did not bow. Rommath felt his heart swell with pride as the boy’s behaviour and his fast learning ability.

The astonishment on the magisters face only furthered his pride.

“I am pleased to make your acquaintances, young Sunreaver. If you would please follow me, I will show you around the grounds.”

 

The climbed up the spire and paused at its highest point to look over the grounds. “These lands belong to the Sunfury family. As you might as well know. Unlike many other families the Sunfury family do not use their land for farming or for housing other elves. It is to uneven for that with its many mountains.” The dwelled up there for a bit before they moved back down. Then they took the road towards the garden and the coast. Apprentices who crossed their path would bow to them before they would rush onwards towards their destination.

Down in the garden they meet the gardener who only deeply bowed before them before he moved on without any further words. Looking over the coast the sun began to set behind them.

“I believe it is time for my young charge to return home. We had quite the exiting day. Thank you for your time, Magister. We will see you again at the royal dinner, no?” Rommath spoke softly after Aethas had tried to stifle a rather wide yawn.

“Yes, Grand Magister. And it has been an honour to show you and the young Master around the grounds.” The magister answered, bowing deeply yet again as the two of them turned around and took the road back upwards, mounted Dawnfeather and road home.

 

That evening the dinner was a quiet and quick meal with Aethas nearly falling asleep while eating. Trotting back upstairs they parted ways at Aethas door. The younger elf stepped inside while Rommath quickly moved inside his own quarters to change into a nightshirt then he walked back into Aethas quarters. Aethas, while already wearing a nightshirt, was still struggling with taking of his socks without falling asleep. Rommath snorted at the sight then moved to his side and sat down beside him.

“Come here.” He waited until Aethas had managed to lift one foot in his lap before taking of his sock. They repeated that for the other sock and within minutes Aethas was lying back in his bed as Rommath tucked the blacked around him.

“Sleep tight, little flame.” He hesitated for a moment but then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“G’d night.” Was all he got before Aethas eyes dropped shut and his breath evened out.

 

He quietly left the room, closing its door behind him. Then he moved back into his own and just was about to go to his own bed when he spotted a scroll on his desk. That had not been there in the morning. He sighed but opened it anyway. It was written in his assistants handwriting.

Of course, it was his assistants handwriting. No one else, short of the royal family, dared to write to him during his breaks. Reading the scroll, he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Apparently, many Magisters had not been notified about the fact that the Grand Magister would not be working during the holiday and were now without any guidance. The eastern sanctum even had a small explosion after arcanists had failed an experiment. The leading magister had wanted the advice of the Grand Magister on the situation and had come up short.

 

He would deal with that tomorrow. Maybe while they were fitting Aethas robes.

Turning away from the desk he moved towards his bed and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Wednesday began early. His servants awoke him as the sun rose and he was dressed and eating breakfast before she had fully climbed the sky. Aethas sat opposite of him and quietly drank his hot chocolate. From time to time his eyes would fall shut and he would jerk upright to stay awake. Note to himself: bring the boy earlier to bed.

 

Keelen’s assistant arrived shortly after they had finished their breakfast. Close on his heels was Brightsong, his arms loaded with a mountain of scrolls. Rommath mood darkened immediately at his sight.

Aethas only watched the new arrival curiously.

 

“Grand Magister, I am truly sorry to intrude during your holiday. However”

“Mr.Brightsong. I believe that I made clear that I wanted no intrusion? No? Then pray tell me what you are doing on my property without my allowance?” Rommath felt his temper rise and small flames flickering into existence around him before being extinguished shortly after.

 

Brightsong visibly flinch at his harsh reply, yet answered while bowing deeply, “Of course you made yourself clear, Grand Magister. However, since the beginning of your holiday not only the eastern but the western and the northern sanctum had major accidents and are looking towards you for guidance.”

 

“That does not excuse your violation of my holiday. Besides, the highly esteemed and vain magisters that lead the sanctums are responsible for that, not me.” He wanted to step forward but was held back by a small tug on his robe.

 

Looking down he meet the wide, blue eyes of Aethas, who looked between amused and frightened. A sudden smile graced Rommath lips, more cruel than calming. With a sweep of his hand he summoned his staff and began to speak towards the still bowing elf again.

 

“Besides it is unmannered not to introduce yourself after entering a room and I expect only the best of manners of my assistants.” At that Brightsong made to raise his head but Rommath was quicker and hit the backside of his head with his staff, leaving it laying on top of it to keep the other elf bowing.

 

“I am horrible sorry for his manners, Aethas. If _I_ may introduce to you Arcanist Aludin Brightsong, he is one of my assistants.” He looked back down and watched as Aethas mustered the elf still being held in place by Rommath staff.

 

“It is a “Aethas semed to look for a fitting word for a minute, “ _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance. I am Aethas Sunreaver.”

 

Rommath lifted his staff only after Aethas had finished introducing himself and set it down next to the boy, a loud clinking noise rang through the room as its metal meet the stone floor.

 

Slowly Brightsong raised his head and took a quick look at the boy before him, then trailed his eyes over to the tailor’s apprentice that stood awkwardly to his right. Then bowed deeply before Aethas.

 

“Let me reassure you, master Sunreaver, that the pleasure is all mine. And as I see that you are rather busy, I shall take my leave and stop bothering you.”

Then he rose back up, took a tight grip on the scrolls under his arm, turned around and quickly left the room.

 

Rommath watched him go, then turned towards the apprentice, “Good morning. I am truly sorry that you had to witness this. Come along, we might do the fitting up in Aethas room.”

 

He turned around and moved towards the northern staircase and was relieved to hear a pair of small feet quickly follow him. He slowed down a notch and Aethas appeared at his side, red hair swishing freely behind him. Together they strode through their home, and Rommath was amazed by the fact how natural the boy’s magical presence felt beside him.

 

Up in Aethas room the servants, which the servants had already prepared, the apprentice opened a portal and pulled through two large stacks of clothes. Most of them in red and green colours but some of them were silver or golden.

 

The fitting began, and they were soon joined by Mrs. Blooddawn. She had quickly become like a grandmother to Aethas and Rommath was relieved to see them get along well. It did not surprise him that Aethas looked to both of them for approval.

 

Finally, Aethas was dressed in the last of the robes, a red one with golden ornaments and little gems that formed small flames all over the garment. Aethas happily bounced towards them and spun in a circle and for a moment Rommath thought he had set himself on fire. With every move the flames seemed to come to live and lick at the garment itself.

 

The apprentice stepped up to Rommath, “Do not worry, Grand Magister, all of his garments are in fact fire prove.” Rommath only managed a jerky nod as he observed Aethas talking to Mrs. Blooddawn.

 

“I actually have another request, could you make a set of school uniforms for him as well?” Rommath still watched Aethas and only looked briefly over to the apprentice.

 

“Of course, Grand Magister. We will have them finished before the holiday ends. Now, if you excuse me, I should return to Master Keelen.” With that he turned towards the door but was stopped by Mrs. Blooddawn. “I will show you out, if you would please follow me?”

 

They left the room together, leaving Rommath and Aethas alone.

“What do you think about the clothes?” Aethas eyes shine like newly polished gems as he looked up to Rommath, who smiled softly down at the exited elfling.

 

“I think your clothes look amazing.” He kneels down in front of him,” You look like a proud little magister in them. I daresay like a little Grand Magister.”, then he opened his wide and tightly hugged the still brightly smiling boy.

 

Slowly they let go of each other and Aethas took a step back, “Thank you so much for the clothes.” He looked surprisingly sincere for a child of 24 years.

“Do not thank me for that, little flame. Soon you will understand that those clothes mean next to nothing to my-, to our family wealth.”

 

Aethas only looked sceptically at him for a moment but then proceeded to spin around in a cycle while watching his robe lighten up with flames.

 

Rommath looked on and gently steadied the boy after his final spin.

 

“Can we go to the pond now?” Aethas yawned widely before he even finished his own sentences.

 

“I fear that it is time for dinner already my boy. And judging by your yawn it is strictly to bed afterwards for you.” For a split second Rommath feared that the younger would want to argue but was relieved when the boy only pouted and marched towards the dining hall.

 

Dinner was a quiet and quick matter that evening, with Aethas being too tired to argue or talk much yet awake enough to eat his meal.

Soon enough Rommath was tucking him in, the hem of one of his new nightshirts peaking over the rim of the blanket.

 

“Good night, little one.” Rommath bowed down to press a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead and was positive surprised as Aethas slightly raised his head to meet him. Then he laid back down, closed his eyes and slept.

 

Quietly leaving the room he went back downstairs and into his study. With a slight whisper and a simple hand gesture the signal was send out and within a minute a portal opened and Arcanists Brightsong stepped through, “Good evening. I see that the boy is asleep. I am truly sorry for my interruption today.”

 

He only made a derogatory sound in answer then turned towards his desk, “You might as well call him Young Master or Master Sunreaver.”

 

From then on, they worked quickly through any problems that had come to exist since he had been gone. It was late in the night when they finally finished and Brightsong was collecting the scrolls when he spoke up again, “I was quite surprised to learn that you have a son, Grand Magister.”

 

Rommath only mustered him sharply and turned towards the door, passing Brightsong he quietly retorted, “I do not have one, not yet.”


	11. Chapter 11

Their Tuesday began much calmer than the Wednesday ended. They had a long, abundant and quiet breakfast. Mostly quiet at least. Quieter after Rommath had assured Aethas that they would go to the pond afterwards. And so, they did.

Both dressed in thick clothes and cloaks to protect themselves from the cold they road on Duskfeather towards the city. Shortly before the came within sight of the city walls he stirred the bird from the road into the brake to their left. Coming to a complete stop at the top of the waterfall the flew into the pond.

 

Aethas seemed to be overjoyed at the sight of the aquatic plants who’s leaved softly swayed on the water’s surface.

 

Suddenly, from far in the distance, a loud explosion could be heard, and lilac-grey smoke rose to the sky.

 

Rommath cursed softly and pulled Aethas towards himself and ushering the frightened boy back towards the bird.

 

“It is time to go home Aethas, come quickly.” Dawnfeather was more than eager to run in the opposite direction of the smoke and nearly ran straight into the stable. Rommath relaxed a little as soon as they had crossed their homes barriers but still ushered Aethas quickly inside the house. For a moment he contemplated where to bring the child, then choose the boy’s bedroom.

 

“What is going on?”, he hated how frightened the boy sounded but was at the moment unable to change that. He had to get to the sanctum, it was his responsibility as Grand Magister. Quickly kneeling, he looked Aethas in the eyes, “I understand that this must be very frightening to you and I wish I could stay and ensure your safety. However, as Grand Magister I have to go and check if anyone is hurt and have to find out what went wrong.”

 

“Can’t I just accompany you?” Aethas sounded hopeful and it only broke Rommath heart further to have to shake his head in answer.

 

“That would be far to dangerous. But Mrs. Blooddawn will shortly be up here and keep you company until my return.”

 

With one last look in Aethas wide, pleading blue eyes he hugged the boy and pressed a quick kiss in the boy’s hair.

 

Then he turned around and left the boy behind, nearly colliding with Mrs. Blooddawn in the door. As he hurried down the hall, he heard Mrs. Blooddawn’s joyous voice through the still open door, “How about we work on some of your homework?”

 

Before he had even reached the stairway, he had opened a portal and had stepped through.

 

 

The sanctum was a disaster. The buildings mainly in ruins and mana forming ghostlike monsters that swarmed the area. Two young elves, the culprits of the explosion, had died during it. The reason for the explosion had been easily identified. The two, still learning, elves had worked on a mana-bomb, had made a mistake and had dearly paid for it.

 

The leading Magister, Magister Brightsworn, had tried to explain to Rommath that it had been only a minor explosion and that it also served the purpose of testing the barriers surrounding the sanctum. Those were there to keep any explosion inside the area and not accidentally blow up the whole kingdom. The pride the Magister showed when noting the barriers success made something lurch sickly in Rommath stomach. But he knew that there was little to no use in berating the Magister in his careless behaviour.

 

Magister Brightsworn came from a noble family that stood two level below Rommath’s own. However, within the ranks of the Quel’dorei it was still a very high standing and Brightsong was raised with that knowledge. He viewed most other elves as below him and as worthless.

 

After interrogating a few other Arcanists and Magisters that belonged to the sanctum Rommath was ready to leave. Around him the buildings and grounds were being restored to their previous state and the last remaining mana beasts were hunted down. The air still smelled of mana and concrete and he was glad to breath in the slightly flowery air around his home.

 

Before entering the building, he softly brushed of any remaining dust from his clothes. Only when he was satisfied, he entered and turned towards the northern corridor. Moving briskly, he crossed the corridors and relished in the soft rumble that the servants created around the house which was so different yet so similar to the rumble of the mages at the sanctum.

 

He came to a quiet stop in front of the door that lead into Aethas room and was surprised to read the boy’s name on a beautiful golden sign. Rommath knocked softly on the door, then opened the door and entered quietly.

 

Aethas sat at his desk, Mrs. Blooddawn on a chair next to him. Both looked up as he entered and Rommath was quickly greeted by an armful of elf.

“You are back!”

 

“Yes, yes. I am.” Rommath hugged the boy close to his body, “What were you two up to, hm?”

 

“We have been working on some of my `summoning and teleportation´ homework and some more.” Aethas seemed giddy for some reason. Rommath knew that `summoning and teleportation´ was Aethas least favourite subject. According to him it was “sooo boring compared to the others” and his teacher “might as well be a Kaldorei with how old he was”.

 

“And some more? What do you mean with that?” he stepped closer to the boy’s desk and took a look at the still open tomes and scrolls, “Teleportation and summoning of multiple living creatures? Is that not subject matter for classes two years your senior?”

 

“But what we are doing in class is sooooo boring” Aethas whined, “so Mrs. Blooddawn suggested that we could do something more interesting.”

 

“Is that right? Well, if you had fun then I see no reason against it.” Rommath was quite sure that Aethas smile outshone the sun in that moment. “Why, it seems that we are nearing noon! How about some lunch for little refreshments and after that I sadly have to make a quick trip north, to the terrace. Would you like to join?”

 

It must have been during their third or fourth meeting. They had still been sitting in the shadows of the trees, Za’theas burning bright beside his master, that Aethas had asked him what he did professionally. Explaining to the boy, that he was the leader of the magisters and advisor to the king had been a moment he had awaited anxiously for he could not predict the boy’s reaction. He would have hated to lose the small connection he had managed to build.

 

However, the boy’s eyes had only widened for a minute as he had stared at him, then he had begun to ask question after question on how magisters were and if it was truly so hard to become one and so on.

 

During one of their Saturday’s trips Aethas had let it slip that he wanted to become a magister some day and after a quick glance at Rommath had even mumbled something about becoming Grand Magister himself. If his memory of that moment was not proof against it Rommath would have thought, he had died of pride and fondness.

 

The idea to take Aethas to the terrace had come to Rommath month ago, yet he knew that taking Aethas in his tattered school uniform would not be to the boy’s advantage. Now however, in his shining new robes, now would be different.

 

“You would take me to the terrace?” the boy happily skipped along beside him but slowed down once they reached the stairs.

 

“Of course. On the condition that you stay either with me or with any of my assistants. You are under no circumstances allowed to wander of alone, alright?” sending the boy a stern look he watched as Aethas quickly nodded his head; sending his small red braids, which some servants had put into his hair, flying.

 

Their refreshments were small crackers loaded with a variety of fruit, meat and fish pasts. Then, after shortly informing Mrs. Blooddawn of their plan he opened a portal and held out his hand towards Aethas. “Are you ready?”

 

Aethas squared his shoulders and raised his head and shortly glancing at the portal he took the offered hand, “I was born ready.”


	12. Chapter 12

They stepped into the dimly lit hallway that lead to his office at the terrace. It had a dark red with gold embraided floor, white walls and red dome like ceiling. The walls were covered by dark red drapes. Four doorways, two on each side lead up to one set of double doors at its end. From the first doorway emerged, shortly after their arrival, a young elf. His head bowed downwards he was reading a stack of papers he held in his right hand while his left one mad erratic movement while he spoke, eyes still trained on the paper.

“I am terribly sorry having to inform you that the Grand Magister is unavailable during this and next week therefore, I would kindly ask you to leave.”

 

Rommath could hear Aethas quietly snicker beside him while he himself could clearly hear only the rush of his blood in his ears as his anger rose.

 

“I am awfully sorry to hear that.” He knew that his voice was dripping with sarcasm which was only proven by Aethas louder snicker.

 

The young males head jerked up at once and his eyes widened as he recognized Rommath. Then he threw himself at Rommath feet and cried out:” Grand Magister Rommath. I cannot even express how sorry I am. I had simply not expected you.”

 

Making only a huffing noise in answer he moved past the still cowering elf Aethas hand still held firmly in his own. “Call the others, I expect all of you to be with me within five minutes and inform the magisters, all of them, that I expect them to arrive within half an hour from now. “Then he looked back down at Aethas that was quietly mustering the cowering form behind them, “Come now, Aethas, Arcanist Brightveil is not deserving of your attention.”

 

The doors to his office fell shut behind them and he moved towards the chair that stood behind the desk. This one far more organized then the one at home. With a swish of his hand one of the chairs that would normally stand before his desk glided over and set itself down to left.

 

You can sit down here, he motioned towards the now still standing chair, yet Aethas was still staring in wonder at the room’s expensive decoration. “Come now, dear boy, sit down.” At that Aethas moved behind the desk as well and sat down.

 

Shortly afterwards the doors were opened again as his four assistants came in, each carrying a small stack of papers.

 

Rommath stood back up and stared each of them down for a minute before he indicated his hand towards Aethas, “I introduce to you, my … ward, Aethas. You may refer to him as Master Sunreaver or as Young Master.”

 

He observed silently as all four of them bowed deeply before Aethas before he himself turned towards the boy. “Now, you have already met Arcanist Brightsong and Arcanist Brightveil. The other two are Arcanistrix Songwail and Arcanist Sorrowdawn.”

 

“Now, Arcanistrix Songwail, if you could please escort Aethas on a tour around the terrace? The other three of you stay here.”

 

Songwail looked up shortly before bowing quickly to him, then moved towards Aethas. “Well then, Young Master. If you would please follow me?”

 

Aethas looked to him questioningly and Rommath smiled softly at him and nodded, “Do not worry, I will still be here when you finish.”

 

Together the two elves left the room and Rommath turned towards his other three assistants. “Now, who wants to tell me who’s to blame for the chaos in my absence.”

 

What followed was a meeting with the Magisters and Arcanists that all tried to blame each other in order to ensure that Rommath anger would not be directed at them. Just after Rommath had fired two Arcanists and degraded three Magisters there was a soft knock on the door. “That would be all for today, you may leave. Come in!”

 

Before Arcanistrix Songwail could even open the door, the occupants from within scrambled over themselves to leave the room. Five of them close to tears.

 

Rommath sat back down behind his desk and laid his head back, just for a moment. Aethas came bouncing in, Arcanistrix Songwail hot on his heels.

 

“There were golems! Real-life golems! They are amazing! And there were laboratories where they made experiments with magic itself! This place is so amazing!” What Rommath would give to make such joy stay forever on his boy’s face, Aethas meanwhile climbed up into his lap while continuously chatting about all the things he had seen.

Rommath softly let one hand wander through Aethas hair while humming from time to time to let the boy know he was listening.

 

Finally, after having explained again just how amazing the terrace was, Aethas fell back against Rommath, head slightly lolling forwards as he began to doze off.

 

“I take it then, that everything went well?” Rommath addressed Songwail in a hushed voice in fear of waking the softly sleeping child.

 

“Yes, Grand Magister, the Young Master had been both exited as well as well-mannered on our tour. The other Arcanists were overjoyed to meet him. Might I suggest a small golem as a present for the child, he seems quite taken with them.” The Arcanistrix sounded rather amused by Aethas behaviour.

 

Given her only a humming as answer he motion in the general direction of the door, “You might leave now, all of you. And I do not want to see you again until the end of the holiday.”

 

Then he carefully stood up, cradled Aethas close to his chest and teleported them back home. There were still a few hours before dinner and he planned to spend them resting on one of the settees in the lounge. The way up to his chamber appeared far to long.

 

Slumping down on one of the settees he held Aethas close to him and let his head fall back against the armrest.

 

They lay there for quite some time and Aethas soft breathing and the servants hustling out in the hall when he felt more than he heard someone teleport into the room.

 

Slowly he shifted and let Aethas slide between him and the settees back, shielding him from any potential attack.

 

“So, it is true after all. The great Grand Magister Rommath Sunfury is playing house with the orphan. How far you have fallen from grace.” He would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head towards the speaker, “Prince Kael’thas. An honour to meet you here. My apologies that I have not greeted you in the foyer for I do not remember inviting you here.”

 

“You look tired my friend; might I suggest dropping the boy back into the splendid care of the academy? I am sure, without him holding you back, you would be more rested.” Kael’thas voice was silky smooth but Rommath felt dreed fill him at the mere thought of losing Aethas.

 

“And might I suggest you taking your leave, prince.” He sat up, Aethas still sleeping behind him. Casting under his breath he made sure that only silence would reach the boy’s ear for now.

 

“You dare threaten your prince, Grand Magister? Wait till …” Kael’thas had stepped closer voice shrill with fury and looked flabbergasted as Rommath interrupted him.

 

“That is all you are right now, the son of my king. And beside that, I did not threaten you, I merely suggested that you leave after you had offended me in my home.” He had risen to his full height and had stepped closer too.

 

For a moment they stood like this, faces barely containing the rage behind them. Then Kael’thas turned away and was gone within seconds.

 

That promised an interesting gala to come. He might consider a bodyguard for Aethas safety during the festive days. Turning towards the boy he cancelled the spell and sat back down.

“What am I to do with you, little flame?”

 

“I would suggest keeping him. Adopting him even.” Mrs. Blooddawn’s voice surprised him and he looked up sharply.

 

She stood in the doorway that lead to the lounge, a soft smile on her noble face. “It had been quite a few years since I had seen you so happy, my lord. The boy is good for you. And you are for him. I fear, that without you his talents would go to waste.”

 

He would not have been able to stop the smile from spreading even if he had wanted to. “Thank you, Mrs. Blooddawn, your advice is, as always, very much appreciated.”

 

“Now, before I forget it, I actually came to inform you and the Young Master that dinner can be served.” She nodded towards Aethas, “If you could please wake your boy up?” Then she left the room before he could correct her in any way.

 

Still softly smiling he woke Aethas up, who groggily followed him down the hall, ate his dinner and then was asleep in his bed within an hour.

 

Rommath himself, after tucking Aethas in, sat at the small desk in his room. Before him a letter from the king that he contemplated. The king had written to him in regards of the upcoming festive events and had answered Rommath previous letter to him regarding Aethas attendance at these. He had written that he was delighted to finally meet the child that had become such an important figure in his Grand Magister’s life.

 

The king’s letter served as much of an invitation for Aethas as it was reassurance for Rommath. With that letter Kael’thas could scream and shout as much as he wanted. Aethas now was an official guest at his father’s events.

 

Casting a fire-resistance charm on the letter he turned towards his bed and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday arrived in the form of a child cuddling into his side and a plush phoenix pressed in between.

 

The second time he gained consciousness was to sunlight filter through drawn drapes and hair tickling his arm. A light clinking sound came from beside Aethas. Slightly raising his upper body, he looked over the boy and saw his phoenix laying on the ground beside him. That explained the sound.

Carefully laying back down he tugged Aethas close to his body and went to sleep.

 

The body next to him shifted and wiggled and Rommath grunted softly hoping Aethas would simply go back to sleep. Yet he was quickly awake when something soft yet cold was pressed into his side.

 

“What, by the eternal sun, is that?” Looking down he met Aethas wide eyes. The small, soft and cold plush toy laid innocently beside him.

 

“My phoenix. It had fallen out, so I got it back.” Aethas jutted his chin out and lowered his gaze to the toy.

 

Rommath would recognize that movement anywhere, the jutted-out chin and the straight back. Something his family had always been known for was their regal posture and appearance.

 

The very same posture Aethas showed right now. And there may be a tear of pride in his eye, but it was gone within an instance and he smiled down at the pouting boy.

 

“Well in that case I might forgive it for interrupting my sleep.” Aethas relaxed at his words and snuggled closer again. This time taking care that his toys cold eyes didn’t touch skin.

 

They fell in a slight slumber until a few hours later, if Rommath had to guess, there was a quiet knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” he directed his gaze at the door and observed as Mrs. Blooddawn entered. Bowing slightly, she came towards the bed and genuinely smiled down at the two younger elves.

 

“It is close to midday, my Lords, and as much as I can understand that you deserved more sleep after the troubles of the past days, I would advise you to rise now otherwise you might not make it on time this evening.”

 

“Yes, thank you. We will be down for lunch shortly, right Aethas?” Looking down at the eyes that blinked up towards Mrs. Blooddawn.

 

“Today is the winter solstice, right?” Aethas nearly exploded with giddiness and he close to jumped out of bed. “We are going to the place, right? You said you would Ann’da!” With that he shot from the room and Rommath heard another door nearby being opened and closed.

 

“Did he just …” he trailed of and looked to Mrs.Blooddawn for answer. Yet the elder woman only chuckled and moved to leave the room. Stopping in the doorway she slightly turned towards her lord, “I would say you hurry up, Master, seeing as _your son_ is probably already two steps ahead of you.”

 

In trance Rommath stood up and went into the bathroom, still mumbling the title Aethas had called him under his breath. “Ann’da.1”

 

He felt far readier to face the day after his bath and in a set of new silvery robes.

 

Coming out of the bath he saw Aethas sit on his desk chair, body turned towards the bath. The boy’s body was vibrating with energy and a small cautious smile was painted on his lips.

 

Rommath mustered him for a moment, the robes, silver like his home to mark the festiveness of the winter solstice, was fitting well to his red hair which had been braided into two small braids, set with emeralds, that framed his ponytail. In his small pointy ears gleamed two sets of earing studs, both made of silver gold, one with emeralds and one with rubies. He made a fetching appearance, looking closer to a prince than to a noble lord.

 

“Is everything alright, little flame?” He addressed the cautious smile, while walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out jewellery similar in style to the ones Aethas wore. After he casted a quick spell his hair began to braid itself and pulled back into the same hairstyle as Aethas.

 

“About this morning …” Aethas seemed to search for the words to go on and Rommath felt a sinking feeling in his gut. During the bath he had come to terms with the title. “ _Ann’da_ ” or _Father_. He had come to find that after he had overcome the original shock of being called Father by anyone, that he did not really mind, even embraced the title and the role and its responsibilities that came with it.

 

“Do you see me complaining about it?” He interrupted the boy and quickly continued, “Except if you did not mean to call me that and do not see me that way. In that case, I won’t mention it again.” Fear filled him as Aethas only response was to look at him in shock, mouth opened wide.

 

“So, you are not mad?” it was a mere whisper and Rommath had to thank his ancestors for his good hearing to be able to catch it.

 

“No, my silly boy, I am not.” Finishing putting in his earrings he turned towards Aethas and moved towards him.

 

Aethas brightened up and it scarred Rommath a little how much he had missed that look on his boy’s face.

 

“No, I believe the two of you are good for each other and because I am in a good mood today, Grand Magister, I also allow you to fill in adoptive documents for the boy in the future” The principals words seemed to come to him from a lifetime ago. Back then he had called her a crazy old hag in his mind but now, month afterwards, he to give it to her. She had seen something that he never thought possible.

 

“And after the holiday we might even discuss an adoption if you would wish so. But for now, let us go down for lunch otherwise we might be late later on to meet the King. And in that case not even being my son would safe you.”

 

Aethas happily nodded and stood up, waited patiently until Rommath was next to him, then grabbed his hand and together they went to eat lunch.

 

Their lunch was light, just enough to sate their hunger seeing as they would attend the royal dinner at the first sunlight.

 

They were still sitting at the table, Rommath sipping on the last of his mana whine while Aethas emptied his last glass of juice, when Aethas spoke up tentatively, “So I can call you Ann’da tonight, right? If you are going to adopt me afterwards anyways, right?”

 

To say he nearly chocked on his whine was as close of a description of his reaction as anyone could come. And he was sure that he heard many of his servants’ chuckle under his breath. Mrs. Blooddawns laugh was loudly heard from the kitchen.

 

Wheezing for breath he fell forward, willing the beverage to leave his air pipe and go down the right one instead. Finally amble to breath gain he took two, three intakes of air before he spoke up. “Yes, yes you can. Aethas.”

 

From then on, they spend a few hours outside as the sun went down. They had made their way towards the pavilion where they played rounds of hearthstones until the natural light was gone and the grounds were only illuminated by millions of small, glowing crystals.

 

Then they quickly mounted Dawnfeather and rode towards the inner city and the Sunfury Spire. The city’s streets were illuminated by silver light from a multitude of lanterns and hundreds of thousands of people flock the street on their way towards the Spire.

 

Rounding corner after corner Rommath was glad when Dawnfeather finally entered the ramp which lead to the palace and came to a stop in front of it. Servants readily took the reigns from him as he and his young charge dismounted.

 

He led Aethas through the dim halls of the palace, down silvery decorated hallway after hallway. Aethas proudly walked at his side and Rommath was proud that he did not cower under the amounted of gazes that the lower nobles send their way as they passed.

 

Thankfully no one dared to approach them as the passed therefore they quickly arrived in a large circular room. Up ahead was King Anestarian Sunstrider sitting among a crowd of higher nobles. Every conversation died as they entered the room and elves turned towards them.

 

Anestarian stood up and slightly stepped towards them. “Grand Magister Rommath Sunfury. Welcome, please join us.”

 

Rommath bowed deeply then softly laid his hand on Aethas back and pushed the boy in front of him. “Thank you, your majesty. May I introduce you to my son, Aethas Sunreaver.”

 

The room seemed to take in a sharp breath at once except for the King himself.

 

Aethas bowed deeply before the King and kept his head bowed until the King addressed him, “Ah, yes. Stand up lad, let me have a look at you.” Standing back up Aethas slightly puffed out his chest as he was directly addressed by the King.

 

“What a fine young man you are. A shame that your father only introduces us now. And that hair of yours, quite the stunning colour. Does it come natural?”

 

Aethas spoke up clearly as he answered the king, chest still puffed out, “Yes it comes natural, my King.”

 

“And so noble and well behaved. Quite the charmer, is he not?” This time the King addressed the nobles around and quickly became a round of agreements.

 

“How about you and your father join me for dinner? I am sure that both my son’s escorts and Magister Brightsworn’s family can arrange some room for you to sit down. Miss. Dawnsinger why don’t you pay them company over dinner?” With a few words the King sent the whole room into a frenzy while Rommath steered Aethas towards the left of the King where the Brightsworns had sat. A quick glance over to the Kings right showed that Miss. Dawnsinger majestically stood up and moved over to the left while the prince, at which side she had been sitting, only angrily stared at them.

 

They settled down and conversation began again. Miss. Dawnsinger had soon won all of Aethas attention and the two of them happily chatted about favourite dishes and a love for hawkstriders. Soon enough the head of various noble families came to pay them a visit, all of them introducing themselves to Aethas and repeating how glad they were to finally meet him and how overjoyed they were that they had joined them tonight. More than half of them mentioned a child in or more often around Aethas age which was _dying_ to be his friend.

 

Hours went by and things began to calm down when the King turned towards Rommath after he had shot a quick glance to ensure that Aethas was still busy talking to Miss. Dawnsinger. “It is quite the peculiar hair colour, where did you meet his mother? I never heard of a Magistrix Sunreaver”

 

Rommath slightly snorted in his whine but managed not to choke this time, “He is not my biological son, your majesty. He is an orphan from the academy. I never met his mother.”

 

Anestarian raised his eyebrows questioningly, “Is he now. Are you sure about that, Grand Magister? I would say that the boy has exactly your face. The hair, obviously, is not yours. And the posture, obviously, is that of a Sunfury. Furthermore, I spoke with the principal of the academy the other day and she confirmed that he is immensely talented, and she believes that he is an unclaimed child of one of the higher families.” With that the king smiled brightly at him but then his face darkened slightly, “There had been indeed much ado about the child. Even my own son had talked about him. Even though he was far less joyous than the magister. Kael’thas even accused the boy of steeling you away from him.” At that he laughed loudly while Rommath only froze in his seat.

 

“Do not worry my friend. I and the whole council of magister support this development. Therefore, I told the prince that he should try to befriend the child instead of loath him. Who knows, he might be his Grand Magister when the time comes.” Then he turned away from Rommath, starting a conversation with the elf to his other side.

 

For a moment Rommath stared at his king’s back before he turned to Aethas and Miss. Dawnsinger. But to his surprise, then to his utter horror only Miss. Dawnsinger was still sitting beside him.

 

His fear must have shown on his face for Miss. Dawnsinger spoke to him before he could even find any words. “The young Master has gone out to play with his highness prince Kael’thas, Grand Magister. The prince promised that they would return before the clock would strike a quarter to eight.”

 

Yet he registered her words only in the back of his head as his eyes swept over the room. And surely, the prince was missing too.

 

He was just standing up when Magistrix Lyranda Morningsun approached his table. Her red hair, on which the council continuously bickered if it was her true hair colour or dyed, swished behind her. Her family had been of low standing, just barely acknowledged as noble. That had not stopped him from spending a night with her many years ago. He had even proposed to her, but she had declined, not wanting to be tied down by a marriage.

 

Such declination had only lowered her family’s standing and nowadays she only still carried the title of Magistrix for there had not been a reason to take it from her.

 

As she approached him, he heard every conversation within the room come to an end as every elf within the room tried to listen in on them. Rommath knew what they thought, but he knew that Aethas was not her child. The weeks, month after their night together he had watched out for any sign of pregnancy, but nothing had been there.

 

At the thought of Aethas he glanced over to one of the clocks in the room. A quarter to four. Hours until he and Kael’thas were to return. He could wait and later search for them and improvise an accident should anything has befallen his boy.

 

“Good evening, Grand Magister. I see that you have brought your charity case to this fine event.” Her words were snide, and Rommath thanked that Aethas was not here to hear them.

 

“And I was not aware that the king had invited bourgeois families. Otherwise I wouldn’t have brought him here. He should not mingle with simple elves.” A few of the other noble families chuckled at his words. “By the eternal sun, no one knows what ideas your kind might set into our children‘s minds.”

 

She only stared at him in shock, opened her mouth a few times without any words escaping, then turned around to flee from the room which was now filled with laughter.

 

Shortly after she had left Rommath was swarmed by Magister and their families. Conversation topics differed between new research projects and marriage proposals and fitting matches for Aethas.

 

Time rushed by and his conversation about the usefulness of a new southern sanctum stopped as two persons entered the room.

 

Prince Kael’thas in all his royal pride strode into the room while holding the talking energetically with the young elf at his side. Both elves had windswept hair with a few burning feathers stuck in it. While Kael’thas looked more as if he had just fought with a phoenix and wore the feathers as a sign of triumph Aethas looked more as if he had picked each feather as an accessory for his outfit.

 

Calmed at the sight of his son Rommath relaxed as the two elves sauntered towards them and moved aside as Kael’thas settled down at his father’s side with Aethas now sitting next to Rommath.

 

“Kael’thas has shown me Al’ar! And we rode around Silvermoon and flew down to the river!” Aethas beamed with energy and Rommath was glad a bit surprised that the boy was still so awake. He could only hope that Kael’thas had not given any simulants to Aethas.

 

He sent a glare towards the young prince who only smiled brightly in return. “I also showed him my rooms and some of my artefacts.” With that he continued talking with Aethas.

 

Rommath turned his attention likewise back towards the magister before him, but it did not take long until the King stood up and the whole party moved outside onto the many balconies to watch the sunrise.

 

Kael’thas had returned stayed at his father’s side and held quiet conversation with him which left Aethas in Rommath care for the first time since they had joined the company.

 

“Are you alright? Did you get some sleep in between the exiting activities that you did with the prince?” He softly wound his hand through the loose strands of red as he ensured that Aethas could not fall over the handrail. To their right stood the royal family and to their left the noble family Sunwail. Magister Sunwail had a son, a few years older than Aethas himself, as the Magister had repeated on multiple occasions, yet the boy was not here tonight.

Below them were the masses of bloodelves, as many of them as fitted the square below, to watch the sunrise with their King.

 

“Yes. He let me sleep up in his room for four full hours!” Aethas answered exited then mumbled a quick incantation and hovered in the air so that he could easily look over the handrail.

 

Yet before Rommath could say anything else the sun began to rise and silence fell over the elves.


	14. Chapter 14

They watched until the sun had fully risen, and the sky had lost any shade of purple. Only then did they return into the palace and entered the dining hall. While the one back at the mansion was already tremendous it was still dwarfed by the one in the spire.

 

As it was custom the Sunfury family sat close to the Sunstrider family and Rommath who sat next to Lady Sunstrider was just about to put some lynx meat on his sons plate, who sat opposite of him, next to prince Kael’thas, when the later suddenly began to call for and summon plates full of food and loaded small portions of each dish on Aethas plate. “You have to try this … oh, and you said you like chocolate, so you will love this.”

 

Down at their table and on the other tables’ angry elves, whom their dish just had been teleported away from, began to angrily stare at Kael’thas who did not seem to mind.

 

However, Kael’thas had to stop as free space on Aethas plate became a rarity and the plate itself was not visible any longer. Aethas had only stared wide eyed at mounting food before him and now stared helplessly at Rommath, “Ann’da?

 

Rommath smiled reassuringly and loaded his own plate with food. It did not take long until the King began to eat and so did his guests.

 

Rommath watched as Aethas began to carefully try the dishes represented on his plate, after each one he had to answer about five questions of Kael’thas regarding his opinion on their taste and if he liked them.

 

Breakfast, for it was that, technically, slowed down the further the sun rose in the sky. When it would reach its highest point, the parade would begin and Rommath had planned to get a few hours of sleep before that, especially Aethas should sleep before it. Sleep was important to elves, more so for young ones.

 

Therefore, he was understandably relived when the first families bade their goodbyes and left. From then on it did not take long for more and more families to leave. Three of them, Sarien, Arlan and Vesara, even came to their table and their children bade goodbye to Aethas while Kael’thas hovered around near them.

 

“Might I offer one of our guest quarters to the two of you?” King Anestarian offered them as only few families remained. For a second Rommath thought about declining but then felt how Aethas, who had rounded the table over the time of the last two refillings of manawhine and had sat down in Rommath lap, cuddle close to his chest and sleepily let his eyes drop.

 

“That would be much appreciated, my King.” He answered instead and tightly held onto Aethas as he began to stand up.

 

A servant leads them through hall after hall until they finally reached a low sitting area with a bedchamber. By then Aethas is lightly asleep in his arms, one hand knotted in Rommath robe while the other laid on his own chest.

 

Sitting down in one of the chairs within the sitting area Rommath began to untangle some of the jewellery that was held in Aethas hair while he softly tried to wake the boy up.

 

By the time that he had nearly fished out any gold and gemstone from the mass of red braids the boy finally stirred awake. Bleary eyes studied his face for a second before a mouth stretched into a wide yawn.

“Come on, dear boy, get up. You need to brush your teeth before we can go to sleep.”

 

With a tired sight Aethas got up and moved to the door on which’s other side was the bedchamber and soon after Rommath heard some water splashing and then the sound of a brush. Quickly undoing his own hair, he followed into the bedchamber and undressed his top robe before going into the bathroom himself.

 

There he found a barely awake elf rinsing and drying his mouth. Aethas only glanced up slightly as he entered. “Undress your top robe before going to bed. You can leave it with mine, I will be with you shortly.”

 

Getting ready for sleep took him by far not as long as Aethas and he was quickly out of the bath and walked over to the bed. On which a small figure sat, hands rubbing tired eyes.

 

Settling down Aethas cuddled close to him and his breath soon evened out. Rommath laid awake for some time silently, as to not wake the elfling at his side, contemplated both the Kings words as well as the prince’s behaviour.

 

Rommath was rashly awoken by loud voices out in the hallway. For a second, he wanted to call out and chasten his servants before he remembered just where he was. Looking down he was relieved to find Aethas unbothered by the tumult outside. One could wish to sleep as peaceful as a child.

 

Softly prying Aethas from his clothes he stood up and marched over to the door. Stopping before it to collect his still slightly addled thoughts he opened to door to a rather interesting sight.

 

Outside, the prince was wrestling the guards that were placed outside their quarters. “Let me in! I am your Prince!”

 

“What is the meaning of this?” at Rommath words the three elves stopped, and the two guards sprung up in attention.

 

One of the guards answered, head high and eyes focused on the wall opposite, “His Majesty, Prince Kael’thas tried to enter your quarters against his royal Highnesses order to leave you be.”

 

“I promised Aethas to show him the gardens today, before the Parade begins. We should have been going two hours ago. But those _bo’dultus_ would not let me in!” The prince pouted and Rommath was unexpectedly reminded of how young the boy before him truly was.

 

He was just about to tell the Prince, in the nicest way possible, what he thought of his promise when a timid voice came from the dim room behind him.

 

“Ann’da?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is written from Aethas point of view and is some what of a summary of the last 14 chapters. Wow, when did those happen?

He doesn’t remember his mother much. All that he can see when he thinks of her is a smiling face. No hair colour, no jewellery. He remembers, however, that they hadn’t had much.

 

He learned later that his mother died giving birth to his younger sister. His father died years later in one of the rare troll attacks. He had been the first to die in such for centuries.

 

They told him that he has died as a true hero of Quel’thalas. That, only a week later they had burned down the troll camps.

 

His sister, whom he remembers only as a figure that hid behind him, and he went to the orphanage.

 

It was a loud and dreadful place. There were always other children around screaming and fighting. He had not been used to loud noises, since their mother had died there had mostly been silence at home. So, he had hidden himself away. A mistake he would soon regret.

 

At the orphanage the stronger children got more to eat, while other children like him, as the new “Mother” said, children with gifts, were being adopted and taken away. “Mother” had tried to introduce him to others before, but she would always leave his sister behind. Saying that she was not as precious as him and therefore would not get adopted. He hid from her too.

 

The stronger children, who were taught to be lesser than gifted children began to pick on him, but when they were caught doing so the “Mother” would punish them harshly.

 

But they weren’t stupid, over weeks, month, years, they began to pick on his sister. The “Mother” turning a blind eye whenever she would see them doing so.

 

She would come running to him, crying, constantly loudly crying. Yet they never bodily harmed her.

 

Then, one day, she had come to him her long hair held in one hand as the remains of her long strands stood up from her head in every possible direction. They had followed her, calling her mockingly.

 

He had felt head rise up inside of him as embers flew from his hands. Soon they tuned into flames and a figure appeared before him. Flame roaring sky-high, burning that part of the orphanage to crisps.

 

They had not survived that day. Aethas had stood within the flames, heat lapping at his body, but not burning him. The creature at his side he had turned to his sister, victorious smile painted on his lips.

 

That smile fell as he had seen her face painted with horror and feral fear. He had turned away from her and had run towards the door, down the hall and out of the still burning building.

 

Outside, people fled from him, seeking shelter as he burned down everything around him. Turning back around he watched the orphanage burn, screams ringing from inside. Suddenly a deep voice rang from the creature.

 

“We should go, little Master, before more bad people come.” The creature had spoken, spoken with him. However, instead of being afraid he trusted it. His instinct told him that he could trust it.

 

He had run back towards the burning building, but not inside, he had run past it into the forest.

 

He had been running past golden trees for some time when he suddenly had heard voices from behind him, “Be carefull, he is nothing but a frightened child. Our upmost priority is to bring him back alive.”

 

Within seconds he had been surrounded by elves on huge birds. The birds’ feathers shone in beautiful colours and mirrored their riders in beauty. The riders were the most beautiful elves Aethas had ever seen in his lives.

 

All of them had long, shiny hair, wore long red or blue robes and were dazzling with their jewellery.

 

“We have to escape, young Master, they are more than us. I do not trust them.”  The creature spoke again and Aethas felt fear rise. Coldness rising up. Looking between the older elves he stumbled backwards, “Stay away from me!”

 

Fire and ice exploded from his hands, easier and faster then before. And crashed into walls of lightning that appeared around him.

 

The older elves came closer, so did the walls between them and him. The creature beside him suddenly screeched, then vanished and he felt for a moment as if he couldn’t breathe. Then it was over.

 

The walls came down and a woman, long blond hair and red robe knelt down in front of him, “Hello, there, little Magister. Could you please come with us? We promise you that we won’t harm you.”

 

All he was able to do was nod before she whisked him up on her bird and they took off.

 

They brought him to the academy and it’s bright and shining hallways. He liked the place and even more so when, after a day of being there, the creature reappeared. In the following weeks he learned a lot about magic and himself. And Za’theas, as he had learned was the creatures name. Za’theas had quickly become one of his closest friends, together with three four other children his age.

 

He had been only four weeks at the academy and still had been mesmerized by it’s magic and glamour when he had felt eyes on him during dinner. He had been sitting alone with Za’theas, as all of his other friends had dinner at home, with their families.

 

Za’theas had been staring at something above them for quite some time before Aethas had looked up himself and hat meet the piercing stare from a tall, black-haired elf.

 

Mumbling to Za’theas he had quickly looked down, face burning. He did not even register his elementals answer, too focused on the retreating steps above him.

 

Weeks later, during the third break which he would spend alone alone under some tree while his friends had classes in behaviour for young Lords and Ladies, he had noticed that Za’theas behaved strangely.

 

In that break he had meet Grand Magister Rommath Sunfury. His friends had all planned to become Magister someday and all of his teachers said that he would become one himself. But until that day it never held any meaning to him.

 

But the Grand Magister soon began to show him a world that he would never even dare to imagine. Building flooded in light and elves at least as beautiful as those from the forest, if not even more so.

 

It was a stark contrast to the dark and muddy world he had grown up in. Suddenly all those lessons in behaviour back at the academy made more sense, so did their kinds name. Quel’dorei, Highborn. Those elves looked like highborn. They had something noble, as if not even the best was good enough for them.

 

The places they, the Grand Magister, who wanted to be called Rommath, and him, visited mirrored this sensation. Wherever they would go they elves would bow and kneel for them. At most of the restaurants they would visit he would get some small desert for free.

 

Month went by and Aethas studied hard, in all of his classes, for he had come to like the look of pride on Rommath’s face whenever he would tell him of his tests in which he exceeded all of the other students.

 

Yet, the holidays drew nearer. The winter solstice, a holiday typically spend with the family, he had spent with his sister last time and that he would have to spend alone this time.

 

His friends would talk about all of the presents that they expected from their parents. Those were the moments in which he missed his own the most.

 

“Do you think that the Grand Magister will get you another gift?” Sarien had asked him during one break close to the holiday as they were all sitting outside.

 

Weeks ago, he had proudly showed them the phoenix toy he had been given by Rommath. His friends still flinched when he called the Grand Magister by his first name. Something he found quite amusing.

 

Only two days later Rommath had asked him if he would like to spend the holiday with him. Relieve had washed over him and he had happily cuddled his phoenix that night.

 

Days later, on their next trip, they had ridden north and had passed one of the gardens which the priests took care of. In it was also a flowerbed filled with little, fiery flowers. Pointing towards them he had tried to look up at the man behind him, while asking what those flowers were called.

 

“I have no idea, little flame. However, I know someone that might do so. We might stop here on our way back, if she has the time to spare.” They had eaten some special fish that day, it had been great, as everything Rommath had shown him before. The restaurant had just been as the one before. Gold and white with blue, red and lilac colours. Everything formed in some kind of arch and the ceilings so high that he could not see them sometimes. And the people, all of them wore beautiful and colourful robes. Lots of jewellery and their hair styled in complex styles.

 

On their way back they had indeed stopped at the garden and while holding fast on one of Rommath ones he had dashed over to the bed. “I see that the Grand Magister had not lied when he had said that you like them.” The voice belonged to a stranger, a woman that had appeared behind Rommath. He quickly sought shelter behind a long red robe.

 

She wore a white one, heavily decorated by yellow stones and gold. “Priestess Liadrin. Thank you for meeting us on such a short notice.”

 

“But my dear Rommath, this is hardly any trouble for me. Especially considering as I am technically educating the new elite of Silvermoon, no?” The priestess, Liadrin as Rommath had called her, bowed slightly before him before she knelt and met his eyes.

 

“And you must be Aethas. It is a pleasure to meet the boy that has all of Silvermoons high society in an uproar.” Her smile was warm and Aethas slowly came out from behind the robe.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Priestess Liadrin.” He said, hoping that his voice did not betray the excitement over meeting a prestress for the first time.

 

They were obviously taught about all the different classes in school. It was basic knowledge for a mage. Their standing in relation to each other was a little harder, not for mages, mind you, as they were the highest class.

 

“A brave little one, aren’t you?” She stretched out her hand and straightened one of the strands that framed his face, “your hair truly has a unique colour. I have seen such natural red only once or twice in my life. Now then, Rommath said that you had questions about the flowers?”

 

Pointing towards the flower which he had noticed earlier today, “What is that flower?”. She followed his finger and smiled warmly as she strode over to the flowerbed. Bending back down she picked one up and held it out to him.

 

He still stood behind Rommath and questioningly looked up at him. “Go on, I am right beside you.” Rommath smiled down at him, so he reached up and took hold of his hand before he walked over towards the priestess.

 

Carefully he took the offered flower and took a closer look at it. Up close he could see that small embers flew from the flower’s mid and glimmered in the air before vanquishing.

 

“Those are called firebloom. Sadly, they are not indigenous in Quel’thalas. They come from a southern region, the Burning Steps and Searing Gorge. Our ancestors brought it up here and since then it blooms here in Quel’thalas.”

 

He looked back down at his flower, then looked back up to her smiling brightly, “Thank you, Priestess Liadrin!”

 

She smiled down at him and for once he questioned if the fairy-tale that priests were descendants of the light itself held some truth. She looked beautiful, eyes shining warmly. That must be how mothers looked like.

 

“Do you have any other questions?” Her voice was as warm as a sunbeam of the eternal sun as she asked him. He clutched the flower tightly to his chest and denied.

 

“Then we should be on our way. Thank you for taking your time, Priestess Liadrin.” Rommath appeared at his side, one warm hand placed on his shoulder.

 

“Of course, Grand Magister Rommath, and as I stated before, it was my pleasure to meet with you two.”

 

They said their goodbyes and they were on their way again. The flower lasted a full week while standing in a narrow-high vase back in his room at the academy.

 

Since then Rommath would always conjure these flowers for him. Each week another one or two.

 

Only two weeks later Aethas entered a room three times as big as his back at the academy. Its windowsill was littered with firebloom and its air held their scent which had become reassuring to him during the last two weeks.

His room. At the palace that Rommath called a mansion. Where he would spend the next two weeks. Exiting did not describe how he felt.

 

He did not miss the other children who he shared his room with. They were often noise and would make fun of him when he told them about his day with Rommath. He did, however, miss his friends and Za’theas.

 

Yet, the new, big bed of his helped with that, so did the many servants that were always scurrying around the mansion.

 

Taking his first bath in his own bathroom had been amazing, if a little embarrassing at first. Being washed by someone else, the Grand Magister nonetheless, had made him uneasy in the beginning but he had gotten used to it. Needing the help deciding to choose which shampoo at what time. Who needed so many kinds of shampoo?

 

But it had made his skin and hair feel unbelievable soft, so there is that. Rommath even got him new robes!

They are beautiful and change when he moves.

 

Also, there was the night where he had dreamed of fire and burning buildings and screams. But Rommath had calmed him down and he had felt so safe that night as he had cuddled close to him. He had never felt like that before, not even with Za’theas.

 

It had not been the first time he had felt like that around the older elf and he had timidly asked his friends about it. Sarien and Arlan had laughed at him, while Vesara had only smiled and chuckled. “That sounds a lot like how I feel about my Ann’da.”

 

His next words had stopped his friends in their laughter, “What is an Ann’da?”. They had spent the remaining break with trying to explain to him what Ann’da meant. When he told them at the end of the break that he knew what a father is all three of them had softly punched him.  It had been funny watching all three flustered friends try to explain it to him. His arm still had hurt.

 

The first time those words had slipped from his lips had been mortifying. He had been so sure that Rommath did not see him in that way. His two roommates had often enough called him “The Grand Magisters charity case”.

 

To say that he had been surprised by Rommaths, his Ann’das, reaction was an understatement. His Ann’da. Still, some part of him was scared. He knew what Ann’da meant. Adoption. But he had to find his sister! Yet, there was Rommath, someone who gave everything to him, listened when he told him of his day and congratulated and rewarded him for each test that he exalted in. He had his own room for the first time in his life and clothes that no one had worn before him. With his Ann’da he never was alone, and if he had no time then there were always servants and assistants and arcanists who would play with him.

 

He forgot all that the second they entered the palast, Sunfury Spire, named after his Ann’das family.

 

They entered a huge room filled with elves. All of them were dressed in robes that were similar to those they wore. In one corner he saw his friends sitting next to older elves.

 

In front of them a male stood up and the room fell silent. Aethas recognized him from his history lessons, the King. His Ann’da had said that he would be here but to face him in person was a different thing.

 

He could barely remember their conversation but was relieved when a warm hand pressed him forward towards seats to one of the King’s side. Shortly after sitting down he was addressed by a young elven woman. Blond hair nearly white, her name was Mrs. Dawnsinger, but he could call her Darea. She told him that she will hopefully live with them soon and that she will be taking care of him when his father would be of to work. He decided that he liked her, she reminded him of the priestess he had meet.

 

Suddenly there was another young elf at their table, he had blond hair and wore robes that were quite familiar to those of the King. He was older then Aethas himself but not yet old enough to be fully considered if age.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Aethas. I am Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider. I have heard quite a lot about you.” The boy or man spoke as if Aethas had to listen to him when suddenly an image flashed before his eyes. A chocolate dessert and a café, Rommath sitting opposite of him when this man had approached their table. Voicing his memories, the other male fell silent for a second before he continued to ask Aethas about his father.

 

Slightly bewildered he answered every question his Prince asked him he told him about their trips and his new robes. About the flowers and about his beloved phoenix toy which he regrettably had left at home. At the mentioning of the last the other’s eyes lit up, “You like phoenixes?”.

 

He hastily nodded and the prince began to smile, “How about I show you a real phoenix?”. At those words Darea froze and spoke up, “I don’t think …”

 

“Nonsense! I am sure that Aethas would love to see a real phoenix, no?” sharp eyes turned towards him and Aethas quickly glanced over to his father who was in a deep discussion with the elves around him. Glancing back towards the Prince he swallowed dryly. He did not really want to leave his fathers side but the chance of seeing a real phoenix?

 

“Alright, lead the way your majesty.” Within seconds the Prince had jumped up and Aethas followed him. They left the room and the group of elves behind and began to climb up staircase after staircase.

 

The prince began to talk again, while walking slow enough so that Aethas could keep up. His voice was softer then before and he did not ask question after question. After the third time that Aethas had addressed him with his majesty he had snorted, “You can call me Kale’thas, or Kael for short.”

 

They arrived at a balcony high above the ground, normally it should have been dark out here but there, on the hand rail sat a huge bird. It was bigger than him, even bigger than Kael himself. And it was on fire. It burned with yellow, orange and pink flames. “Aethas, may I introduce you to my friend Al’ar?”

 

The phoenix mustered him, leaned his head to one side and chirped. “Come on closer, he doesn’t bite, usually.” Following the prince instruction, he carefully stepped closer, feeling the birds heat through his robe. Stretching out his hand he was surprised as the phoenix, Al’ar, nuzzled his beak into it. Then a burning wing stretched around him and pushed him closer.

 

Smashed between the Al’ar’s body and wing he could hear Kael laugh. “He likes you! How about we fly around?” Before he could protest, he found himself sitting on the phoenix back, Kael behind him and they were off.

 

They flew over Silvermoon and soon left the city walls behind. Soaring over Eversong Woods he looked down on the Duskwither Spire. Carefully he let go of the feathers which he had clutched when they had taken off and spread his arms out. The wind rushed past him and he laughed, soon joined by Kael. Al’ar chirped below him and he realized that the phoenix was singing happily. Diving down they speed over the water of one of the rivers towards the sea. Gaining height again he looked up and made out the magical barrier that protected their home. In the distance he could see the Sunwell shining bright even in the darkest of nights.

 

As if the bird had read his thoughts he turned north and they flew over Silvermoon again, heading north. Below him the academy rushed by and then they circled over the Sunwell.

 

After they had finished their third circle, he could hear Kael’s voice close to his ear. “We should probably return. We don’t want your father to send out a search party and I have promised to bring you back soon.”

 They returned to the balcony and Al’ar rubbed his head over his chest and hair when Aethas bid goodbye. Stifling a yawn, he turned towards the door and went towards it, Kael next to him, “But we could get some sleep in my room before we return, what do you say?”

 

To tired to disagree he continued to follow the prince through the palace and soon found himself in a room that did not look so different from his own. Walking over to the bed he fell down on it without a second thought and only felt another body join him before he was asleep.

 

A hand shook him awake, “Come on, Aethas, we have to go now, or your father will kill me!” Opening his eyes, he blinked up at Kael and laughed, “Ann’da cannot kill you, you are the Prince.” Kael only stick out his tongue and stood up. Groaning, Aethas did too.

 

This time they only walked through a few hallways before they re-entered the great hall. He directly felt a searching gaze on him and meet his father’s eyes. Sauntering over he happily sat down beside him and began to tell him about all the amazing things Kael, and he had done. Kael only laughed and sat down opposite of him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably I am going to pick up the pace soon. Nobody got the time to write all of the 110 year an elf needs to be of age. And my word document is getting a little bit large.


	16. Chapter 16

“Ann’da?”

Rommath turned around and faced the dim room behind him. There stood his boy, hair slightly ruffled from sleep and bleary eyes blinking up at him. Sighting softly, he turned back towards the guards. “Let him go, if you please come in your majesty and please be a little bit quieter.”

 

Within a blink of an eye Kael’thas had brushed past him and had picked Aethas up. He strode over to the bed and sat Aethas down atop it and proceeded to search around in the room.

 

Anger rose inside him, how dare that brat walk around as if he owned the place! Prince or not, some manners were to be expected! First, he had to close the door to minimize the number of witnesses, but then …

 

 

Closing the door, he swirled around, the heat of a forming fireball in his palm when a giggle stopped him from casting.

 

“This is not mine! It is far too big, this belongs to Ann’da!” Aethas still sat on the bed, his arm full off a bright red robe with golden and silver embroilments. However, Rommath eyes were captured by the bright grin that shone on his little flame’s face. He might let that insolent prince live for another day if he could make Aethas smile so brightly.

 

“How about this one?” Kael’thas proudly held a smaller red robe high in the air to witch Aethas only giggled again and nodded.

 

Kael’thas threw the robe at Aethas but Rommath stepped between them and caught it in mid-air. “Thank you for locating our clothes, your majesty, we wouldn’t have been able to do so without your help”, he knows that his voice sounded dry, he didn’t have to look at the blondes face but the look upon it, one of resignation and affrontment, made victory so much sweeter.

 

“Go to the bathroom and wash your face and brush your teeth. There seems to be a hyperactive child that demands your attention.” Aethas snickered at his words and jumped from the bed and went into the bathroom. He could see the Princes ears slump down at his words, only fair punishment for waking them up.

 

He then went over to the now unruly set of clothes and fished out the remaining pieces of Aethas outfit. Taking them over to the bed he took hold of the robe and the pair of trousers and a hairbrush he followed his elfling into the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind him and relishing in the whine that came from the other side.

 

With a snap he had casted a refreshing spell on Aethas, who was still brushing his teeth, taking care of the bath that would not be. Patiently he waited until Aethas had finished, then held out the robe for him. Satisfied he watched as the garment fitted itself on Aethas slim form. Next were the trousers, giving Aethas the new pair he stepped closer as the younger elf took hold of him for balance while swapping the garments. As soon as his boy stood again, he stepped behind him and began brushing the red mane. Flicking his wrist, he summoned the hair pieces which were still in the other room. Each strand that he had finished began to weave itself into braids which soon formed an elaborated hairstyle filled with many jewels and decorations. The last things he summoned from the bed were earrings. Five for each ear. Handing five to Aethas he watched as his little flame began to work on his left ear and he began to carefully fit the earrings into the left one. In the mirror in front of them their twins did the same. Having finished he waited before Aethas finished his right ear before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss one of the many braids.

 

Aethas beamed again, this time at him and Rommath could only smile back. Then Aethas spun around, “How do I look?”

 

“The eternal sun itself is jealous of how brightly you shine.” He did not lie, he had no need to. His little flame truly shone as bright as the sun. A pair of small arms wound themselves around his legs as Aethas pressed himself to his legs in an attempt to hug him. Looking down he had to chuckle, “None of that, my boy.” Softly pushing the boy away, he knelt down and hugged him close to his chest.

 

They were rudely interrupted by harsh knocking on the door. “I don’t want to interrupt you but Aethas and I really have to go _now,_ or we won’t make it back in time.”

 

Sighting he let go of his little flame who only smiled at him before dashing out of the door. Children and their endless enthusiasm. Not five minutes later he could hear another door closing and two pairs of feet running down a hallway.

 

Walking over to one of the many windows he let his gaze wander over Silvermoon’s skyline and the passers-byes below. His gazed stopped on a multitude of a variety of colours below. Green mixed with any possible colour while white pathways wound their way through the sea of flowers and plants.

 

Kael’thas was right in his opinion that the gardens that belonged to the Spire were magnificent, yet Rommath would still have preferred a few more hours of sleep. One day he would have shown Aethas the gardens himself. But it wasn’t meant to be apparently.

 

Suddenly a voice rang in his head that sounded ominously like Liadrin’s, “One day the boy will grow up and you will have to let him go. When that time comes his friends will be important so let him find some while he is still young.” She had muttered them over a glass of whine and at that time he had simply taken them as a drunken slur. That wasn’t meant to be either.

 

Flicking his wrist, he banished those thoughts from his mind as well as filled the tube with steaming hot water. Just because Aethas forewent his morning bath did not mean that he would.

 

The sound of laugher, as high and as pure as little golden bells, came from the gardens below and made his ear twitch as it flew in through the windows.

At least Aethas enjoyed this early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on anything that you like or that you think could be improved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one nearly wrote itself.

A hot bath truly could do wonders and everyone who thought otherwise was simply uncivilized. That was his opinion on bath. Now, freshly showered Rommath felt far more awake and readier to face another day of celebrating with the highest of the Quel’dorei society.

 

After his bath he left the quarters and returned to the ball room where the tables were now set for a light breakfast. All around he saw elves, many of which tried to hide their hangover from last night, sitting around tables in quiet conversations. Scanning the room once more he decided to take a seat at a table to the right, next to the familiar silhouette of priestess Liadrin.

 

“Good morning” came her cheery voice which made many elves mutter angrily at her. “Morning”, he quickly began to load a plate with several snacks, mainly sweet things with berries and chocolate, then pushed it onto the empty table set beside him. He knew one elfling who hadn’t had any breakfast this morning.

The loaded plate soon was joined by a glass full of berry juice.

 

Liadrin, who had watched him chuckled lightly, “I take it that your little rascal is still asleep?” To which he only shot her an angry glare, “I wish that were the truth. No, Aethas was kidnapped by a hyperactive prince this morning.”

 

Her only answer was a boisterous laugh as she threw her head back. “Oh,” she chuckled, “my dear Rommath. Something like that, having your child taken from you, does only happen to you.”

 

He did not answer that comment, instead he ate one of the many hearty pastries that he had brought into his possession.

 

“And young Aethas had no breakfast yet? In that case he won’t be gone long, after all there are two things an elfling needs food and sleep.” She looked sullener now, her gaze far away, probably with the young trainees back at the temple.

 

He only grunted, “and the Prince deprived him of both.” They sat together for a while, eating their breakfast while talking about the silliness of their subordinates.

 

The first sign of Aethas return that he picked up was the familiar sound of small steps that drew closer to their table. The second one would be small hands that pulled back the empty chair next to him.

 

He patiently waited until the boy had settled down before he pushed the chair back towards the table. “Oh, chocolate” was all Aethas said in greeting before he already had one of the pastries inside his mouth.

 

On Rommath other side he could only hear a chuckle from Liadrin, as she too was watching the elfling stuff his face with chocolate and berries. Within a blink of an eye the plate was empty again, so was the glass, and Aethas leaned back, audibly sighting.

“Good morning, Aethas.” Liadrin’s voice still held her smile. Aethas face jerked around, thankfully he had cleaned his face beforehand with a napkin that Rommath had given him. Taking her in one could easily acknowledge the moment when he recognized her as a wide smile stretched over his face.

 

“You are the flower priestess, Liadrin, Good morning!” His voice was just as bright as his smile as he returned her greeting. Then he turned back towards the table and grabbed another chocolate pastry and devoured it within a few bites.

 

Rommath, who had watched their interaction with a small smile, had in the meantime called for another glass of juice for his elfling.

 

“Aren’t you a little sunshine?”, Liadrin cooed back at Aethas, “No one had called me flower priestess before.”

 

Aethas briefly looked up from his hunt of sweet pastries to shake his head at her endearment. “I am not a sunshine, I am a flame!”

 

She only raised an eyebrow in question while Rommath may or may not nearly choked on his own pastry.

 

“Why are you a flame? And I cannot see how both cancel each other out. Maybe you are a fiery sunshine?” She asked him, still a light chuckle in her voice while she slapped one hand on Rommath back to keep her friend from choking.

 

“Because that is what Ann’da always calls me!” Aethas seems to be satisfied with his statement as he gave no further explanation and returned his hunt for anything sweet. What he found was a collection of muffins in various colours and fillings.

 

Rommath, however, felt warmth fill his ears as Liadrin turned to him, eyebrow still arched in question. “I call him little flame.” It wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about, but his ears still hadn’t lost their colour.

 

He expected to be laughed at, another of Liadrin’s loud laughs, instead her face grew soft and a warm smile spread over her lips.

 

“Of course, you do. He really got you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?” her voice held no laugh this time, until Aethas looked down and inspected his hands, proudly showing them to them. “I have nothing wrapped around my fingers. They are all clean!”

 

Rommath felt a laugh build up inside him and could do nothing to stop it from escaping. Laughing loudly, he laid one arm around Aethas and pressed him close to his side. “No, you are right, little flame, your hands are as clean as they can be.”

 

Aethas nodded proudly as if the cleanness of his hands was a hard-earned deed. Then he began to wiggle out of Rommath arm and climbed into his lap. Settling back down, back pressed to Rommath chest, he looked over the table from the higher seat he just gained.

 

Liadrin and him held conversation while Rommath was content with just listening for a while. He also let his eyes wander around the room and found Kael’thas at his father’s table.

 

A change of topic in Aethas and Liadrin’s conversation picked his interest. “So, how are things going at the academy?”

 

Aethas sat a little more upright bevor answering her and Rommath himself felt his chest puff out in pride at his boy’s words, “They are going great! I the best pupil in my year!”

 

Rommath knew that the boy wasn’t lying, he had seen the tests and had spoken with the principal. “Powerful beyond his age. With the right tuition he could become one of the strongest mages Quel’thalas has ever seen.”

 

Liadrin mustered them, her look searching. But Rommath didn’t care, he had bent over the boy in his lap and cooed praises at him. Aethas happily drank all of them in, chest puffed out in pride at his father’s words.

 

When, from outside, suddenly the sound of trumpets came. Bevor the fanfare ended silence had fallen and most guest scurried towards the exit of the room, desperate to be one of the first down to have the best view on the passing groups. Clicking his tongue Rommath stood as well, gently setting Aethas down.

 

“Come now, you two, we wouldn’t want to be late.” Liadrin stood too and Rommath quickly opened a portal, took Aethas hand and stepped through. She followed them bevor the portal glimmered out of existence, leaving them standing at the top of the ramp which lead to the Sunfire Spire.

 

Below them, around the street, the people gathered and the ramp around them filled with elves. Swiftly picking up Aethas and holding him up against his shoulder, he glanced over to Liadrin who happily waved at a group of priests and rangers. Among them he noted some captains, the general herself was not to be found.

 

Soon the first wagons were pulled passed them by beautifully decorated hawkstriders and dragonhawks. Each wagon representing one of their kingdoms institute. Rommath himself, who had seen the parade since he can remember found it rather tiring but Aethas, from his high lookout, made sounds of amazement. Above figures were created and vanished, some leaving embers behind which rained down on the spectators. From some wagons candy was thrown which the children gathered up, Aethas was given some from the elder elves around them who had managed to catch some of their own.

 

Wagon after wagon rolled by. Aethas had excitedly pointed out towards the wagon of the magisterium. It had been one of the greater ones, heavily decorated with gold and gemstones. Different magical spells were woven high above, forming different forms and figures. Some junior magisters, were on the wagon, throwing conjured candy at the horde.

 

Many hours went by in a few colourful moments. When the final wagon, the guild of leatherworking, the sky had already regained a slight lilac colour. Soon the first families left, the sound of the opening and closing could be heard from all around. They said their goodbyes to Liadrin themselves bevor Rommath opened another portal which took them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment on anything that you like.  
> And we got only around two, maybe three chapters, until we will be skipping forward. Mainly because I don’t want this story to reach the thirty chapters mark. Because that won’t happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Death Knight would say: “Suffer well.”

After their first eight eventful days of the holidays had passed Rommath planned to spend the remaining six days a lot less eventful.

 

Late breakfasts and days filled with lazy walks on the mansion grounds had become their day-to-day activities. Mixed in were some small trips into the city to buy whatever Aethas would need for the coming school term.

 

On other days they would spend their noon while reading in the garden, bathing in the few warm sunrays that exist at this time of year. While Aethas finished any reading that his teachers had assigned over the holiday he himself read whatever book had caught his fancy. From time to time Aethas would look up at him, face bright with wonder, and would ask him about whatever new knowledge he just gained.

 

As much as Rommath enjoyed these days there was still some silent voice nagging at him from the back of his consciousness. A voice that sounded strangely like headmistress Allaida and that reminded him of the scroll which was still safely tucked away inside his desk.

 

So, after four days had passed, he had taken every bit of courage that he possesses and had taken the scroll out and down into the Lounge. There he placed it on one of the low tables and ordered one servant to catch the elfling and bring him there. Taking a seat on the settee which stood by the table he tried to sort his thoughts while waiting for Aethas to appear. Soon enough, the elf’s small form appeared in the entrance to the dim hall and he slowly made his way over to the settee on the table’s other side. Small blue eyes darted curiously between Rommath and the scroll.

 

“Ann’da? Is everything alright?” Aethas voice was timid as he looked searchingly at Rommath.

 

For a second a crushing longing filled Rommath and he found that he wished that it was his blood that flew in the boy’s veins. That Aethas was his son, his biological son, his heir. That would make all this unnecessary.

 

“Everything is fine, little flame.” He tried to smile reassuringly but must have failed as Aethas looked only more worried, “If you say so.”

 

Rommath only rose in answer and softly pushed the scroll towards Aethas. To the boy’s questioning look he only hummed, then cleared his throat.

 

“Let me explain to you what that scroll is bevor you open it. We have known each other for roughly half a year now and – in light of recent events – headmistress Allaida and I have discussed a very important issue. As you are not yet of age you do not really have a say in the matter, but, as it concerns you, I thought it wise to inform you about it first before taking action.”

 

He wasn’t lying. Aethas, as a minor in their system, had no say, not really, in who got to adopt him. If someone wanted to, they could force his guardian to sign the papers in his name. But Rommath did not want to force the boy into an adoption and, while the headmistress had already signed the papers he had not. And he would not if the boy did not wish so.

 

At some point Rommath must have begun pacing as he came to an abrupt stop.

 

“Cutting this short, we discussed any potential adoption of you. By me. The scroll are all the required papers that are required to make this official. To make you my son.” His voice wobbled slightly on the last world and he looked down at Aethas who was now mustering the still closed scroll.

 

“The headmistress has generously signed them already and so would I, if you wished so.”

 

Silence fell over them and Rommath felt as if hours passed before Aethas stretched out a shaking hand towards the scroll.

 

The whistling of the unfolding paper was the only sound in the room, only joined by Aethas sharp intake of breath.

 

Time came to a screeching halt as first a bright smile rushed over the elf’s face, then his lips turned down as tears filled his eyes.

 

Rommath was sure that he died in that eternal moment as the first tear escaped. “Aethas? Aethas, what is wrong? Listen, if this is not what you want then I won’t follow through with it.” He rushed towards the boy, sitting down beside him and slinging one arm around him.

 

Doubts began to fill his mind at the first sob from ~~his~~ elfling. Cold disappointment welled up within him as he pressed the twitching body close to him.

 

Taking the scroll from shaking hands he considered burning it right there but choose to place it on the table instead. Then he pulled the boy into his lap and held him against his own chest as tears burned his eyes.

 

But he could not give into his disappointment now, not as long as Aethas was still crying and pressed against him. So, he closed his eyes for a second, willing the tears away, then softly stroked read hair.

 

“It is quite alright, little flame. I can understand if you do not want to be adopted.” He could not, but that was not for Aethas to know.

 

A soft, tearful whisper stopped his thoughts. “That’s not it.”

 

Hope as bright as the eternal sun flared up inside him as Aethas rubbed at his face. Making a tsk-ing noise Rommath summoned a handkerchief to help whip away the tears.

 

“I want to be adopted. I want to be your son.” Now Aethas sounded sulky as the last tears were swiped away.

 

“Then what is all this about?” Rommath didn’t understand. If this was what the boy wanted, then why had he been crying mere minutes ago.

 

“You cannot adopt me.” At those words Rommath looked down at the boy before laughing out loud. “I am the Grand Magister of Quel’thalas, I can adopt whoever I want to.”

 

The shaking of Aethas head made him stop, transforming his last laughter into more of a wheezing sound.

 

“Not me. You cannot adopt me. Because that would mean that I would take your last name and would loose mine. But if I did so then how am I supposed to find my sister?”

 

Well, damnation. A pair of strong blue eyes met his and he knew that any discussion would be pointless.

 

But he would not be defeated now, especially not by a little girl. “If that is the case, you have to take a hyphenated name, don’t you? How does Aethas Sunfury - Sunreaver sound to you?” It was not uncommon among their kind, however, in most cases the less influential name was left out.

 

Aethas eyes had widened at his answer, “That is possible?” He smiled brightly up at him. “And when I found my sister, I could just drop my second name?”

 

“Yes, however, most elves would address you with your first name, my family name, especially among the higher society.” To that Aethas only shrugged then turned towards the table. “Can you change my name and sign the papers now?”

 

“If you are sure about this?” it was more a rhetorical question, he hoped, and was glad when Aethas nodded happily. With a flick of his wrist he summoned a quill and changed the name at the bottom of the page bevor finally signing them.

 

Leaning back, he watched as the ink dried and let out a relieved sigh. That was more eventful than he had planned.

 

Looking back down at Aethas, who seemed to still be captivated by papers in front of him, Rommath smiled softly hugging the boy close to his chest. “How about we ride into the city and hand the paper over to the registry office? If we are quick this might be in the official records before Monday. Besides, some fresh air seems just like the right thing right now.”

 

Before he could finish Aethas had already jumped down and was tugging on his hand, “Come on Ann’da! We must hurry!”

 

Laughing loudly, he felt the last bits of doubt fall away as he rose and let himself be dragged towards the front door.

Apparently eventless days weren’t for the Sunfury family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, as always, comment on whatever you liked or want to criticize. (As long as the later is useful)
> 
> I hope all of you had as much fun reading this as I had writing this. Who needs a heart anyway?


	19. Chapter 19

On Monday Rommath woke Aethas up himself, had breakfast with him and rode with him to the academy. His son wore one of the new uniforms which had been crafted by Kaleen. Some servants had pulled his hair back in a braided ponytail. Earrings which showed the Sunfury crest shone from his ear, those had been a gift from Rommath this morning.

 

In front of the academy they bid goodbye for the day, as many other families beside them did. He felt dozens of eyes on him as he watched Aethas venture inside. Turning back towards Dawnfeather he continued north towards the Magisters Terrace.

 

That evening, when he finally returned home, he returned home to a warm house filled with bright eyes and laughter. It felt good to have someone to come home to.

 

 

In the following weeks, month and years he watched Aethas grow up. The small red-haired child turned into a dashing teenager who stood proudly among his peers. He had found himself a rather large group of friends, mainly consisting of mages but also with a few rangers and priests. Among those rangers was a young ranger by the name of Halduron Brightwing whom, by the looks that he gave Aethas, Rommath wanted to keep as far away from his son as possible.

 

Aethas was on his way to become a independent and powerful member of their society and Rommath still was proud of every test score his boy showed him, all of them marked as exceeded. By the rate Aethas grew he would become one of Quel’thalas younger magisters. And then, when he wore the mantle of Magister Rommath would continue to teach him and train him in the ways of being a Grand Magister.

 

At this point the later development was expected of the young boy and Rommath knew, he _knew_ , that Aethas would be a wonderful leader to their people. His boy had a good heart, “made of gold” Liadrin would often say when she was over for tea, and he strived for justice while not giving in to prejudice.

 

Besides, as the higher to the Sunfury dynasty becoming Grand Magister was a given, as their family had been the primarily family who had brought forth the Grand Magisters in the past.

 

That expectation was also visible in the way the other Magister and Aethas fellow mages acted around him. Most of them began address Aethas with “Young Lord” or “Lord Sunfury” or, the one that Aethas hated the most, “Young Lord Sunfury”. Even the other mages at his mage, save for his friends, called him so.

 

While Aethas did not like to be addressed in such manner he abided it only barely complaining that it wasn’t fair that he was merely respected for the deeds of his ancestors.

 

Over the years, while Aethas was busy studying the different schools of magic, Rommath never stopped to listen if anyone had heard of the missing Sunreaver. The quicker the child was found, the quicker Aethas could leave the name and his past behind. Maybe his reasoning was selfish, but he had been searching over ten years now, he was allowed some selfishness. But nothing, the brat might as well be dead, a thought he hadn’t dared to voice around Aethas.

 

When Aethas was around sixty years old Rommath introduced him to the concept of the Kirin Tor. An organization between Quel’dorei and human mages, intended to teach the human mages in magic. They visit the city from time to time, more often after Aethas had made a friend of one young human girl, Modera or something like that, who had just begun to study in the city.

 

At first, she had looked at Aethas in wonder, her young, childish eyes staring up at him in wonder. Soon she had turned into a young woman and Rommath felt as if he fought a war on two fronts one at home with the Brightwing brat and one with the human.

 

It was a few decades before the two met that Rommath was notified about the name Sunreaver being mentioned in the streets. Within a second, he had rushed out of his bureau and stood down in the street. The portal still glimmered behind him as he already strode into the small inn.

 

It was late evening and the inn was packed with elves of all ages. Towards the back, to where the person, who had heard of this pointed, while trying not to flinch in the presence of Rommath, sat a gaggle of young elves around a low table, whereupon two flasks of whine stood.

 

Standing straight he marched towards the group as the inn fell silent around him. “Which one of you goes by the name Sunreaver?” he willed his voice to claim every ounce of authority he possesses.

 

A mask figure, which had been sitting in the shadows which were cast by the back wall, stood up. A male by his flat chest. “That would be me, Grand Magister.” A deep voice came from within the hood.

 

Rommath mustered the man. Who, now that he took a closer look at the group, was not the only masked being. He hoped that no cult used his sons name. “If you could follow me for a second?” his voice was harsh by the mere prospect of his son’s name being misused.

 

Together they left the group behind and Rommath lead the man to a more secluded part of the street.

 

Turning back around he wanted to order the man to take of that hood and was surprised when he already did so. He was not prepared for who appeared from beneath it.

 

Aethas familiar blue eyes twinkled angrily up at him, “What are _you_ doing here?”

Rommath needed a moment to collect his thoughts before he could form a coherent sentence, “What am _I_ doing here? The better question is what are _you_ doing here?”

 

Aethas only huffed, “I told you that I am out with my friends. Who are still waiting for me inside.” Aethas had indeed told him that his friends and him were out tonight. “That doesn’t explain why you and the other highborn Lords and Ladies are in such a dodgy inn. Or why you are using a false name.” Taking a deep breath to calm his rising anger before continuing, “I can understand that you dislike the respect and influence that our name brings with itself, that however, is not an excuse to throw away the safety it also holds. No one would dare to attack a Sunfury but a lowly Sunreaver? That _name_ holds neither prestige nor safety.” The moment those words left his mouth he regretted them.

 

He could see the fury light up behind Aethas eyes, could see his shoulders straightening. “That lowly name is all that I have left of my sister, my family. It is more part of me then your prestigious name could ever be.” Aethas turned and marched back towards the entrance of the inn but Rommath, with a flick of his wrist, pulled him back.

 

He tried to reign his anger, he really did, but those words had hurt, “Your family is me. Not that damn girl who might as well be dead as much as I have heard of her over the last few years. Maybe it is high time that you realize that you have become more Sunfury then you have ever been a Sunreaver.”

 

Aethas stared at him, his eyes wide open as he stared at the seething form of his father, then his ears dropped down as he lowered his eyes to the hood which he clenched in his hand. Helpless Rommath watched as Aethas ear-tips dropping.

 

Taking a deep breath once more Rommath took hold of Aethas chin and gently lifted his son’s head, “Aethas, my little flame, my son, I am sorry that I let my worry over you mince my words. I have been looking for your sister ever since because I know how much she means to you and I was overjoyed to finally have a hint on her only to learn that, apparently, my son is running around unprotected in the shadier parts of our city. You know that I don’t mind you going out with your friends but why won’t you use your real name?”

 

Defiance was clear in Aethas eyes when he answered, “Sunreaver is also my real name and, besides, there is an advantage of using a less prestigious name. Nobody treats me like their “Young, highborn Lord” but like any other elf. They are friends with me and not with my familyname.” Unshed tears mixed with defiance and Aethas looked down.

 

Rommath sighed, this was not how he had expected his evening to go. This is not what he had wanted. “I expect you to be back before breakfast tomorrow. Then we will finish this discussion. Now, go back to your friends and enjoy tonight.”

 

Aethas looked surprised which, if Rommath was honest with himself hurt more than any words from before, put his hood back on and re-entered the inn.

 

Sighting while rubbing his eyes Rommath turned to the person next to him. A ranger under Captain Theron, a friend of Liadrin and Kael’thas, who had given him the hint. Thanking the man quickly he opened a portal and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They grow up so fast :’(  
> Please leave a comment or a kudo, or, if your feeling generous, both. Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, as he sat down to eat his breakfast, he watched the swaying form of Aethas sit opposite of him. “Good morning, how was your remaining evening?”

 

Aethas only nodded while holding his head in one hand while reaching for the next glass of water with his other hand. Rommath had to smile before finally showing some mercy, “I had a herbal tea prepared for you which will help with the hangover. You might want to drink it slowly though, as it is still-“ surprised he watched as Aethas drown the whole cup of hot tea at once. “Never mind then.”

 

Patiently he waited until the tea showed its effect and that Aethas sat a little bit straighter. “Good morning, Ann’da” Aethas sounded more awake with every second and a little bit pained from probably burning his tongue. Huffing slightly, he continued to eat his breakfast, from time to time checking how Aethas progressed in his.

 

“So, for how long have you been using _that_ name?” That had sounded far smoother in his head, but the words had already left his mouth. Aethas froze for a moment before slumping into himself, then straightening back up. “Don’t make it sound like some plague, father. And I have used it for the first time in Silvermoon last night.”

 

Rommath felt satisfied with that answer at first and was just about to change the topic into less dodgy areas when he looked up sharply, “What do you mean with “in Silvermoon”? Where else have you used it?”

 

Now Aethas was positively fidgeting in his seat, “Maybe a few times in Dalran?”

“How many are “a few times” exactly, Aethas?” he probed.

Aethas began to closely inspect his plate closely while mumbling and answer, “All the time? When I am not with you that is?”

 

Oh, by the eternal sun. His son went running around under a false name. Outside of Quel’thalas nonetheless. The problem with the names was more dire then he had thought.

 

Mustering Aethas who was still looking at his plate as if it held all the answers he sighed, “Please look at me my little flame. I am not angry with you. Maybe disappointed but not angry.”

 

The warmth and the hope in Aethas eyes helped calm his worries a bit, “Just tell me this: Are you afraid of our family name or why would you choose a different name?”

 

Aethas shook his head, “I am not afraid. It is as I said last night, as Sunreaver I can go unnoticed and am treated like a regular elf. I also thought about your words from last night and I have to say that you are right. I am no longer the orphaned Sunreaver I was and probably never will be again. Thanks to you adopting me.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me for that. And as long as you know that you are, and always will be, a Sunfury I will overlook your little _namegames_. Now, to more delightful matters, I thought that we could have dinner tonight at the Restaurant near the Anchorage. What do you think?”

 

Aethas, who had visibly relaxed at his words only smiled and nodded and they continued their breakfast.

 

They had dinner at the restaurant that evening and the next time the name Sunreaver was whispered on the streets he first asked the messenger for the gender of the person before rushing to any location.

 

More month went by and Aethas spend more and more time in Dalaran, often only staying in Silvermoon over the weekends.

 

Yet Rommath didn’t worry too much about that, not as long as Aethas would still come to him when something was bothering him.

As he had done one Friday evening. Aethas had just returned from Dalaran and had heavily sat down on one of the settees in Rommath office. He had waited until his father had finished whatever task he had been doing, before tentatively speaking up, “Modera has asked me on a date today.”

 

Rommath had only looked up, one eyebrow risen in question, “Has she now? I never thought she would have the courage to do so.”

 

Aethas had stared at him, eyes wide in shook, “You knew? That she liked me like _that_?”

 

At that Rommath had to laugh, “Obviously, everyone who isn’t blind knew it. But anyway, what did you say?” He didn’t mind humans, he thought they were great allies, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for a human daughter-in-law.

 

The younger bristled at that and inflated his cheeks, “No, obviously. She is one of my oldest and closest friends, but I never saw her like that. I suppose she is pretty, for a human that is, and she is clever. However, human’s lifetimes are so short when compared to ours. It feels just like yesterday that we have met for the first time when she has lived a quarter of her life already!”

 

Rommath only hummed at that, too true. Their allies’ lifetimes truly were short. They lived for how long? 80 years? Some of their most powerful mages reached 1000 years. High elves were only seen as adults at the age from 110 years and could live far longer, the majority reached the age of 10.000 years easily.

 

Aethas had shuffled closer to him, and spoke up again, “And now she avoids me as if I am invested with mana-worms. Just because I told her that I have always seen her as a friend and that I always will.” He outright whined now.

 

Rommath only chuckled, stood up and spread his arms wide. Aethas happily stepped closer and hugged him as Rommath closed his arms around his boy. “Maybe she simply needs some time to get over her feelings. Give her some time. Can you not spend your days with that blue dragon, what is his name again?”

 

Aethas looked up at him from his shoulder where he had been burying his face, “Kalec? Yes, of course. I did that already, anyway, did I tell you that I defeated him in a duel a few days ago? Well, not really defeated but he had to change into his draconic form to escape my spells, so I count it as defeated.”

 

With Aethas spirit considerably lifted his son soon left his office to return home early.

 

Rommath was glad that Aethas had found so many friends, both within Dalaran as well as within Silvermoon. As it had turned out, his friends would call themselves “Sunreavers”, Kael’thas found the whole thing hilarious and cute. And now that his little flame spent more and more time in Dalaran he was at least far away from that blond ranger with those wandering eyes. One elf less that Rommath needed to threaten with castration.

 

Yes, as it was right now, things were well. Their Kingdome thrived and with Kael’thas a capable future King was growing up. And Rommath had no doubt that, one day, Aethas would bear the title of Grand Magister too. The eternal sun truly shown benevolently down upon them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happened, so we are only skipping over the events. There is hardly need to retell a story that has been retold so often.
> 
> And, there are only two more chapters to go before this will end. Which is a little bit scary but also very satisfying and refreshing.

The next couple of years came and went and Aethas spend more and more time in Dalaran but so did Rommath. And Kael’thas. In the meantime, Belo’vir, an old friend of his family and a mentor to Rommath, handled things in Quel’thalas.

 

Belo’vir had taken over as Grand Magister after Rommath father had blown himself up in an experiment and the older elf quickly had filled the void that his father had left behind. The older mage even had been the one to gift Aethas with his first staff, which normally was given by the oldest living ancestor.

 

But then, within a few years, every changed. It started with rumours of undead in the south. At their King’s prodding the human king simply stated that everything was under control as he had sent his son and a young Kirin Tor mage to investigate.

 

Kael’thas had reassured his father, that the mage, one Jaina Proudmoor, was trustworthy and more than capable of the task. Helplessly Rommath watched as the relationship between the King and the Prince was strained from then on.

 

But, trusting their allies of many years, they had turned a blind eye on the rumours. They had told themselves that they were safe under the protection of the Sunwell. Yet, Belo’vir thought it wise that he should become Grand Magister again. So that, in the case that something was brewing in the south, Rommath was safe on the side-line.

 

So, when they were betrayed by their own kin, a magister nonetheless, and their protection fell like leaves in the wind they hadn’t been prepared.

 

As it turned out, the human prince, the very same that was supposed to take care of the undead lead them now. Apparently, he had killed his own father and was now marching through the southern part of the Eversong Forest.

 

It had taken them far too long to ready their rangers and when the news of the fall of their ranger general rushed north even their ranks were broken. The magister had tried everything in their might and had fired countless spells from the city’s outer walls, but it had been for naught.

 

They barely were able to hold the eastern part of Silvermoon and during those long nights where the scourge, as the undead were called, marched through the western part of Silvermoon the only thought that gave him hope was that Aethas was safe in Dalaran.

 

A few days later, news reached them that their King had fallen and not a week later he had to watch as the shield above their heads vanished. A few hours after _that_ the first signs of hunger appeared. Quel’thalas had truly fallen to the scourge.

 

However, worse then the news of their Kings death was the news of the Grand Magisters death. Within a few weeks their kin had lost every one of their leaders.

 

Only a couple of hours after the blasted prince had left Kael’thas had rallied the forces and Rommath was once again named Grand Magister. But this time the title weighted heavily on his shoulders.

 

They tried to cleanse the Sunwell but were unable to do so. Kael’thas and himself lead their remaining forces south. Lor’themar Theron was named Regent Lord while their King was gone. The news of Dalaran’s fall only quickened their march.

 

Hundred of civilians and mages had died. For weeks Rommath had no idea if Aethas had survived and the amount of sleepless nights only grew with every second it took them longer to reach the ruined city. Finally arriving, he had only a few hours to relish in the feeling of Aethas very much alive body in his arms before the Kirin Tor locked him and Kael’thas for reasons he did not really knew nor cared about.

 

They were able to escape and followed Illiadan Stormrage to “Outland” for he promised them a way of controlling their hunger which had only grown worse.

 

Soon Kael’thas sent him back home to teach their kind the ways of consuming fell magic. The first time Rommath had seen the first green shimmer in his eyes had been shocking. The first time he had seen it in Aethas eyes had been frightening.

 

While Kael’thas stayed in Outland Lor’themar, Liadrin, Brightwing, who had been named ranger general, and him reclaimed their land and pushed back the scourge.

 

The first rumours of their Prince’s madness reached them shortly after they had reclaimed Deatholme. Previously, Kael’ had written that he was working on a new way of sating their hunger that wouldn’t involve fel magic. True, those letters had become more and more unorganized but madness?

 

Maybe it had been denial, maybe he hadn’t wanted to face the truth. Maybe the mere thought that their prince had fallen too would have been too much. He had kept the letters from Aethas, who had stayed shortly in Silvermoon but had quickly returned to Dalaran. Once again, he was glad for his son’s absence for just a few days ago he had received the message that Kael’thas and his forces were to return to Silvermoon and that they had found a powerful ally in outland.

 

Rommath was many things, but not stupid. When he had not received any answer regarding closer information about those `new allies´ he had become suspicious. He didn’t want to doubt their prince but even he couldn’t ignore all rumours.

 

 

When Kael’thas did return from outland he was much the same, at least his outer appearance. But as soon as he opened his mouth only a shambled mess of words emerged. Only his close circle, those that had stayed at his side during outland seemed to understand him and were able to make sense of his words.

 

The fact that he no longer belonged to Kael’thas inner circle hurt as if some part of him had forcefully been wrenched out of his chest and now he hurt all over.

 

Now, with Kael’thas back in Silvermoon the two of them had even less contact then before. Before Kael’thas would write letters to him, which had stopped ever since he had taken up residence in Quel’danas. Now only a messenger would give them short updates from the isle and even those became increasingly frequent.

 

 

Those rumours came back and soon those were the only source of information for them. So, when the first rumours whispered that Kael’thas wanted to use the Sunwell to summon a powerful demon into their world the Regent Lord had given Liadrin, who had become some sort of holy knight instead of a priestess, with the task to gather allies and march on Quel’danas.

 

Rommath, while had wished to accompany her knew that he was still needed here in Quel’thalas. There were sanctums to organize and problems to solve. New magisters were needed to fill the abandoned positions in the ministries. He also had written a letter to Dalaran to ask Aethas to send any Magister that isn’t needed there back home but he hadn’t received an answer yet. In a separate letter he had asked his son to return home as well so that he could aid them in rebuilding their city. He hadn’t received an answer on that letter either.

 

 

When the rumours about the demon summoning had been proven as true it still had hurt but not that bad anymore, besides, he simply wouldn’t let it get close to him.

 

Within month Liadrin and her allies had marched on the Sunwell to stop this madness. Rommath, had felt the second the Sunwell had been cleansed. It had been like an invisible wave of magic rushing through the land. For the first time ever since the Sunwell had been corrupted the gnawing hunger had been completely gone.

 

Yet, the aftermath was horrible. With Kael’thas dead the Sunstrider dynasty had come to a screeching halt. Regent Lord Lor’themar Theron, while he complained, soon was sworn in and Rommath had sworn his loyalty to him and Quel’thalas.

 

Now, there was only one thing left to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, as always, please leave a comment and/or a kudo. Thank you so much. All of you for each and every comment which truly helped to keep on writing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this one. And I am still not satisfied with it. But I do want to finish this story and move on, therefore, here it is. Technically the last chapter.

That thing was to bring back all the Sin’dorei who had fled Quel’thalas after the Sunwell’s corruption. The ones from outland had come back readily.

 

But he still had not received an answer from those in Dalaran. So, after two weeks without answer on neither his official letters nor his personal one to Aethas he had made up his mind and informed his son in his next letter that he would visit Dalaran in the following week.

 

He had finally gotten an answer, a formal letter in which Aethas had informed him that the Sunreavers would be prepared for his arrival.

The most startling thing about the letter was that Aethas had signed it as `Archmage Aethas Sunreaver´. Rommath wasn’t surprised that Aethas had become an Archmage, he always knew that his boy was talented but the fact that he had become Archmage after the Kirin Tor had imprisoned Kael’thas and him. But he was sure that Aethas had a reason for doing so.

 

Rommath hadn’t had any doubt that Aethas and his Sunreavers would follow him back. Quel’thalas was their home and he knew that they would gladly help to rebuild it.

 

Dalaran looked much better then it did the last time he had visited, then, he hadn’t had much time to have a look around.

 

He was greeted by a delegation of elves. All of them wore the same black tabard with the phoenix, a tabard he had seen Aethas wear himself. Many of them wore hood which weren’t so different from the ones his son preferred. However, he didn’t see Aethas anywhere. An ugly feeling spread through him, a mixture of worry and fear and foreboding. They moved quickly through the streets towards the eastern part of the city. To his surprise he saw that the roofs of the buildings were as red as those back at home. They led him into a small, tower-like building where he was greeted by even more hooded figures. In their midst stood the familiar form of his son.

 

“Greetings, ann’da, may the sun guide you. We are honoured by your visit.” Aethas stooped before him.

 

“And you, my son. As well as your follower.” He casted a glance around him at all those hooded figures of which many bowed to him.

 

“If you would please leave us alone, my friends?” They were left alone after Aethas order and Rommath tool in the now empty room. It was a high chamber heavily decorated with Sin’dorei pictures and crests. Opposite of the door stood a small bed, a baldachin spread above.

 

“Well, Aethas. I came to bring you the joyful message that our beloved home is being rebuild and that you and your people can return home.” He felt a smile pass on his lips, as rare joy filled him. Still, it faltered as he watched Aethas flinch. His son still wore his hood which made it impossible to see any emotions on his face.

 

For a moment they stood before each other as a disquieting silence settled in.

 

Finally, Aethas looked down and his voice, altered, deepened by the hood rang in the silence. “I see that you have come to the misconception that we Sunreavers will return to Silvermoon. Therefore, it is my responsibility as their leader to inform you of our intention to stay in Dalaran.”

 

Rommath felt every bit of air leave his lungs as the ground below his feet tilted. “What misconception? Why would you wish to stay _here_? With our enemy none the less?” He took a deep breath to both steady his voice as well as himself.

 

“Our enemy, Grand Magister? Since when are the humans our enemies? We have been allies for many decades.” Aethas head snapped up and glowing green eyes stared into his own while the others face still hid in shadows.

 

Joy turned into anger, into rage as memories from his time in the violet citadel flashed behind his eyes. “Since when the humans have become our enemies you ask? Have you forgotten the events of the last few months? Maybe when their prince had marched through our lands and killed the majority of our people? Maybe when they locked away our prince, your friend, and me?”

 

Aethas took a careful step back and for a second Rommath regretted his unfairly directed anger, when Aethas squared his shoulder. “Arthas was only one, misguided human being and they only imprisoned you and Kael’thas …”

 

He had to laugh at that, it was a dry humourless and bitter sound. “`Only´ imprisoned us? And Menethil was `misguided´? Can you even hear what you are saying, my son?”

 

Aethas looked down at his feet and shifted uncomfortable. “It doesn’t really matter, Grand Magister. My men and I will remain in Dalaran.”

 

Aethas sounded just like the petulant child he was and Rommath sighed, “But your people need you back home. Do I need to remind you of your responsibilities to them? Your people need you.” His anger had vanished, and he felt tiredness crawl through his bones, as it has in the past month.

 

“I am aware that my people need me, Grand Magister.” Aethas words made hope flare up inside him, hope that his boy might see reason, “And that is why I, _we_ will stay here in Dalaran. With my people.”

 

Anger ate away his hope and it took every ounce of control not to force Aethas to understand. “Is that what you choose?”

 

Aethas only nodded but did not look at him. “In that case I would believe that my business within this city is settled. Good bye, Archmage.” Fuelled by his anger he turned and left the younger behind, opened a portal to Silvermoon and left his son behind.

 

Just as he re-emerged, he heard Aethas call after him through the portal and he let it snap close as the first burning tears escaped him, and he clutched at his chest when the first sob shook his body. So, this was the life his son wanted to live. A live among creatures that would only wait for a chance to strike him down and betray him. But he wouldn’t let that happen. He would make Aethas see reason, sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said before, this was basically the last chapter, so I think some acknowledgments are in order.  
> First, thanks to all of you who have read and commented this while it was still being written, you were some of the major reasons at times why I continued. Of course, all those kudos are appreciated as well.
> 
> So, thank you all for your support.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t really a chapter and more an idea that I had when I wrote the last two chapters.

“Are you coming, Aethas?” Rohnin’s voice came from the hallway in front of his chambers and Aethas had to roll his eyes, humans and their haste.

 

“Yes, I just need to send a letter before I can go!” he called back and pulled out the ebony envelop from one of his desk drawers. The letter was identical to those he had received the previous years and to the one that he would receive next year.

 

As always it was an invitation to celebrate the winter solstice with the Grand Magister and to discuss politics. As always, he would send a polite rejection back, stating that he was too busy to spare the time.

 

“The annual letter from the Grand Magister?” Modera had appeared behind him and had glanced over his shoulder. He only huffed and pulled out his own letter, sealed it with the purple wax and seal of the Kirin Tor before leaving his chamber and drawer full of invitations behind.

 

He joined his friends out in the hallway and together they went out to celebrate the winter solstice together. Up ahead he heard Kalec tell one of his dragon jokes to Jaina as the other Aarchmagi behind him discussed some arcan spell or another.

 

Yes, Dalaran was his home and he could only hope that his father would understand that someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be it then. Thank you for reading and watch as Aethas grew up.  
> Join us in the sequel which doesn’t has a title yet.


End file.
